Intruders
by Hydratedcrayon
Summary: A rogue AI becomes rampant, and Huntresses must assume new weapons to combat this threat. But before then, they must learn to walk before running. New skills will be needed to achieve victory. Isolation in the precipice of war. Adapt, or fail.
1. Steadfast (prologue)

Deep underneath Atlas' weapons division, the Atlesian scientists and leaders are developing a fully aware, and fully adaptable AI, dubbed the Promethean Knight. A potential successor to the exalted Atlesian Knight.

After months of simulation, and years of development, the lead scientists prepare to share the updates with the project's head. James Ironwood.

James Is dispatched to the underground bunker to determine field testing candidacy of the third generation defense system. Progress is slow as this was is a skunk works operation.

Multiple simulations in the AI's combat software yielded results of automatic activation and autonomy. The solution was to go back to familiar territory, and shackle the AI with hardware - a body of its own.

To improve combat effectiveness, the platforms were given synchronized awareness. Whatever one sees or analyses, they all do. Further improving coordination and combat effectiveness.

James Is descending the elevator to the bottom of the shaft/bunker, and on a Scroll reviewing previous log updates. The elevator comes to a halt and opens. He's greeted by the project's co-developer, Roux.

Ironwood asks Roux what the latest is.

Roux somewhat reluctantly says that the biggest challenges are operational limits. He notes the Promethean Knight can only operate at nominal efficiency for one hour, thirty minutes at best, and one hour at most at 100% output.

Ironwood deflects this by saying they have options for a more viable power delivery system.

Roux skeptically inquires as to what he meant by that.

Ironwood devilishly states that he has been spending time initiating transactions with the U.N.S.C to procure a superior internal power supply.

Roux, somewhat offended, beckons the question of why develop a power system if you're going to seek a replacement.

Ironwood casually responds by saying that he thought effective run time wouldn't be viable, but is worth pursuing anyhow. He emphasizes how he had a contingency in place anyhow.

Roux mentions that the U.N.S.C has been a hermit territory for the last couple of decades and typically keep amongst themselves, and that its unusual for them to be willing to part with their highly coveted technology.

Ironwood intently says that Atlas' weapons division is committed to ever striving advancement, and has shown a great deal of political and socioeconomic support to the U.N.S.C, and has made a simple requisite order as a show of good faith.

Ironwood asks to see Cerise, the project's lead developer.

Roux mentions that Cerise is running the Ataraxia software simulations, and requires concentration in doing so.

Ironwood sharply responds in saying he doesn't recall any such thing.

Roux recites a response that it's a high-level decision that not only allows each platform to be aware of what all others within proximity are doing, but also allows them to come to different conclusions on how to handle the threat, giving them more dynamic behavior. He finishes by saying it was something implemented just today.

Ironwood acknowledges this, and heads to Cerise, who is running the software on five test-types connected to a central server.

Ironwood approaches Cerise and asks as why only five Prometheans are here.

Cerise greets Ironwood, and follows up by saying that there is an entire fleet of platforms in the deeper later storage facility.

Ironwood asks how many operational instances of the AI are ready.

Cerise notes that the AI is self replicating, thus in theory infinite. But only five have been pulled at this current time.

Ironwood asks if they're in any condition to take commands.

Cerise sheepishly affirms this.

Ironwood asks if anything is wrong, to which Cerise states that they're virtually complete outside of field testing, and that he's been withholding this information until such an appropriate time arises.

Ironwood cheerfully says that it's splendid, and he intents to take two for basic functionality and possible field testing.

Cerise agrees to this enthusiastically, and unhooks a pair of Prometheans from the hubs, and they slightly hunker down when released.

Cerise draws his scroll and links his scroll to the released Prometheans to activate them. Their crevices glow a blazing orange.

Ironwood approaches the pair of Promethean Knights and asks them who he is.

The Promethean to the left makes a stuttering sound, and says that he is Ironwood. James. Human. Atlesian General.

Ironwood focuses his attention to the one on the right, and asks it to identify his status.

The Promethean states that Ironwood is established as friendly, as is all Atlesian forces.

Ironwood tells the pair to follow him into the elevator.

The Prometheans stand fully erect and step forward. Ironwood asks Roux who is across the room as to how tall they are. Roux shouts that they're just over three meters tall.

Ironwood heads into the elevator with the Prometheans close behind, and the door closes. He sets the elevator to the bottom most level where the remaining platforms and their armory is. The elevator begins to descend.

Ironwood has either Promethean Knight at his sides, only hearing from them their mechanized whirs of their slow movement.

The elevator bottoms out, and the door opens.

Ironwood walks out into the even further underground bunker, to which an amassed fleet of empty Prometheans lay in the hundreds, connected to hubs.

Ironwood opens up a Scroll and establishes a clear connection to Roux, and asks as to how many are down there.

Roux specifies there are 250 production models.

The Promethean Knights split off and each approach a central hub with dozens of Knights connected, with a rack of rifles by each.

Ironwood states to Roux that they're investigating others.

Roux enthusiastically asks that he not interfere as to see what they'll do.

All of the housed Promethean Knights begin to light up.

Roux shouts over the Scroll passionately as to inquire what they're doing. He states the systems are lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Ironwood draws his sidearm and says they're all activating.

Roux hesitantly and almost in disbelief that isn't possible. As only five were allowed activation. He throws on at the end that their self-replication protocol cannot be self activated.

Ironwood sarcastically asks why did he include the self-replication in these five.

Roux simply says that he didn't.

The cables and wires hooked up to them systematically eject, and their blazing orange crevices slowly fade to red.

Ironwood asks if everything is normal.

Roux confirms that yes, the board is green and nothing is abnormal.

Ironwood asks if he's in any danger, to which Roux says, that they're operating within specified thresholds. But is unaware of their evolving capabilities. Roux immediately says afterwards to get out of there now.

Ironwood slowly backs into the elevator and asks what's wrong. After a pause, Cerise responds by saying that their sensors have picked up exactly 250 hostile targets in his perimeter.

Ironwood asks how many Prometheans are down here. Cerise shamefully admits there are exactly 250.

Ironwood hits the button to ascend. just as quickly, a Promethean says unidentifiable threat. Ironwood asks back to Cerise as to how are their IFF being re written and is it a long range hacking attempt.

Cerise says it's unknown. Ironwood closes the scroll and bangs on the inside of the elevator in fury.

A huge explosion is heard, and the whole facility shakes. The lighting in the shaft cuts off, and is replaced by red backup emergency lighting. The elevator reaches the main floor of

The bunker. The door opens, and Ironwood exclaims in a rage, as to what exactly happened.

Cerise says that they've breached the underground elevator they lifts them to the surface.

Ironwood staggers back, and repeats what he heard, followed by saying that they're loose.

Roux runs up and states they have to contact the council to report the incident.

Ironwood objects by saying that this is a black ops, and we would all be tipping out hand if anyone discovered them.

Cerise says that Atlas lacks a sufficient first response force to subdue them.

Ironwood states that we'll have to pay the U.N.S.C a visit...


	2. Walk of Shame

Cerise approaches Ironwood and says, sir, the Remnant council would like to speak to you. It is of...most importance.

Ironwood tells Cerise, no. How could they have discovered this breach? What're the Prometheans even doing up there? It hasn't even been thirty minutes!

Cerise laments, Sir, long-range radars. They're likely being detected as a unidentified mass. As for our little problem, surveillance shows they're stalking the base. They're apparently making attempts to subdue the, uh, threats...

Ironwood, in a frantic desperation blurts out, Cerise, I cannot accept the councils call. Please inform the Remnant council I'm busy running weapons exercises. This should get them off our back for the time being.

Cerise, feeling the pressure, agrees.

Ironwood heads into the elevator to ascend to the ground level floor. En route he draws his scroll, and opens a channel to the facility's communication systems.

Ironwood broadcasts, this is James Ironwood. We have a unauthorized breach in security. I repeat, we have a unauthorized breach in security. Will all on duty personnel respond. All on duty personal respond to ground level. This is not a drill. Stay your weapons until further notice!

Ironwood stows his scroll, as the elevator reaches its destination.

He storms out of the elevator, and is met with scrambling soldiers heading outside. He waves outwards, and shouts, get outside, now! Do not permit them to escape. Keep them here at any cost.

Ironwood walks out the front doors into the compound, and shouts, get me a communication's technician at once!

A local Atlesian troop diverts his course, and approaches Ironwood, saluting him, and saying, sir. He removes his radio set and sets it down. He says, who, are you wanting to contact, sir?

Ironwood, grabs the handset, and broadcasts once again over the facility, saying, "Cerise, Roux. Topside at once. Bring your field equipment. Try to disrupt their operations.

Ironwood looks at the comms tech, and says to him, establish an encrypted channel.

The comms tech says, sir. And opens his Scroll to comply. After a few moments, he tells Ironwood, it's ready.

Ironwood grabs the handset, and inputs a code into the radio equipment. After a period of static, Ironwood sternly says, this is James Ironwood of the Atlesian military. I am requesting a court with any U.N.S.C ship within my area. I repeat. I am requesting court with any U.N.S.C ship in my area. Is anyone there? This is a matter of grave importance.

There is a line of static, and cut. A voice answers, this is captain Schild of the U.N.S.C Paris-class heavy frigate, Teleology of Phantasm. Hull designation Rain-2. This is an encrypted channel. Identify yourself at once.

Ironwood exclaims, this is James Ironwood. Atlesian General. I request court with your fleet admiral. This is a grave matter.

Roux and Cerise approach from behind, with their field equipment. Ironwood points at the patrolling Prometheans, and says "cut their signal, or power off.

Captain Schild overhears this, and says "James. What the hell is going on over there? Our scanners are picking up something...disturbing. Can I assume this reading is why you're tying up our communications?

Cerise exclaims, sir...they've built...no, constructed more like it...they have a immunity to our command codes...it's not working.

Ironwood tells Captain Schild, the tech I borrowed from you...we used it. And we're having percussions. It's mostly stable, but this could get ugly very quickly.

Captain Schild beckons, you didn't...I thought we...never mind. Triangulating your coordinates-

Ironwood interrupts and says, they may have an adverse reaction to a ship. We should keep them within this base. They cannot be allowed off this base.

Captain Schild says, understood. ETA to your location, via slipspace is 45 seconds. Standby.

The signal cuts off.

Ironwood drops the handset, and turns to the comms tech, and says, tell everyone to get to an advantage point if possible.

The comms tech, says, right away. He salutes and heads off.

A nearby patrol of Prometheans notices Ironwood, Cerise, and Roux. The lead Promethean says, unidentified construct. Identify yourself.

Roux, in a panic, says, let's comply for now...

Roux lays face first on the ground. Cerise, however looks at Ironwood. Ironwood nods, and Cerise puts his hands behind his head and drops to his knees.

Ironwood raises his hands and asks the Promethean, who am I?

The Promethean says, unidentified - threat level 1 detected. Remain subtle.

The ground begins to shake, and the air crackles. An immense ship materializes over the horizon, and instantly descends overhead, creating a massive gust of wind, causing the Promethean Knights to adjust their footholds.

The Promethean Knights all simultaneously extend their right arm. Metal pieces detach from their arm, levitating, and self-assemble into a form of a rifle, akin to an Atlas troop's pulse rifle.

Ironwood shouts, they have weapons!?

The Prometheans open fire on the overhead ship.

With an immense power, a booming voice over the ships loudspeaker is heard saying , Samantha, open fire. Clear the LZ.

The ship's turrets fire on the Prometheans near Ironwood, Cerise, and Roux. The Prometheans absorb a short volley before collapsing.

The ship begins to decent further.

Ironwood says to Roux and Cerise, get aboard. We're going to have to ask for assistance...we cannot involve Vale, or the Remnant council.

The ship hovers above the ground. Nearby Prometheans are continually firing upon it.

A platform begins to lower, with a squad of U.N.S.C soldiers on it. As the platform bottoms out, a man parts his way through the group, and gestures at Ironwood, Cerise, and Roux.

The man says, Captain Erik Schild, of the Teleology of Phantasm. Permission to come aboard.

Ironwood, Cerise, and Roux get on the platform.

Ironwood draws his Scroll, and connects to the base's loud speakers for the last time, and says, weapons free! I repeat. Weapons free. Engage the Knights.

Captain Schild lifts his left cuff to his mouth and says into his wrist-mounted receiver, Samantha, quarantine the bay.

Shielding immediately surrounds the platform protecting everyone.

Ironwood let's out a disappointed sigh, and says into his scroll over the base's loudspeakers, everybody abandon base. Project is deemed a failure. Evacuate via security tunnels and craft. Quickly before the Prometheans can trail you.

Captain Schild asks Ironwood, what will we do now? They're locked here. However what about after that?

Ironwood intently turns to Captain Schild and says, Schild...it's worse than you know. I don't know why I didn't think of this until now...

Ironwood turns to Roux and tells him, Roux, remember when we first developed the AI? What did we house it in.

Roux thinks for a moment, and says, right. We contained it in the severs.

Itonwood comfirms this, and asks Roux, they're capable of being housed in anytning, right?

Roux says, in theory. Assuming it has enough processing power. They're capable of self-modifying, and self-replication, as well as beaming them selves to anything that's powerful enough. But they're in an early state. Infancy if you will...Ironwood, we have to stop them before they figure this out.

Captain Schild says, so you're just going to get a free ride out of here and let your men clean up? Officially this is just a distress call. Not a search a rescue.

Ironwood says, take us to U.N.S.C command. Look, officially this is a skunkworks operation. I cannot mention this to anyone aside from you. You're politically neutral, relatively speaking. Help Atlas.

Captain Schild rubs his face. He finally says into his radio, Samantha, close the bay doors. Set a course for Mancer's Tempo, and engage.

The platform retracts into the ship slowly, while the shield dissipates.

The platform levels out, in complete darkness; inside inside the ship.

The internal lights activate, flooding the cargo bay with ample light. There are U.N.S.C marines and ODST scattered about, near heavy armor and munitions.

Captain Schild heads for the bow section of the ship, via nearby elevator, and says en route, we're going to military command. I suggest you bring a compelling case to the researchers, and military. He reaches the elevator, and ascends.

Ironwood says to Roux and Cerise, sit down. Relax. We're going to make this a simple in and out.

The ship suddenly shakes, and has lift off...


	3. Tread Lightly

The cargo bay's intercom activates, followed by Captain Schild's voice, saying, we have arrived at docking bay 16. Ironwood. As of this moment, you are under U.N.S.C directives. I no longer can command you. We are at the U.N.S.C mobile command center, controlled by the Office of Naval Intelligence. And as such, you and those whom accompany you, must obey protocol.

The cargo elevator lowers the three Into what appears to be another large enclosed space.

Roux says, Mancer's Tempo...yes...I think that name has crossed my desk before. It's an Infinity-class ship. It's...very large. Ironwood, sir? This is a flying city.

Ironwood remains silent and stern.

A man in a lab coat approaches the platform and says, Ironwood is it? Come. Welcome to the Mancer's Tempo. We have been briefed on the...situation. We have been instructed to give whatever assistance deemed necessary. Though I might add, we're bound by protocol...so we may not be as helpful as we'd like. We apologize in advance. Now then. What sort of action do you have in mind?

Roux quietly says, sir, would it simply be easier to request a scorched earth response? Our men have evacuated. Our data is backed up.

Ironwood raises his hand towards Roux and says to the technician, I'm surprised you'll allow choice in the matter. Who instructed you to help us? And I came here to discuss mutually agreeable solutions. Not ask favors.

The technician says, ...this is a difficult situation. But, since you're not wasting time, I won't either. Look, we have a new project...a weapon system. And when we were informed of your situation with, what was it again...your defense AI gone wrong? This was a supple situation to offer you a chance to fight it. This also gives us the chance to test out our project.

Ironwood says, so you're using me? You're playing politician?! That's a tall order. Any moment now they could start spreading even more, and possibly even start killing! No favors.

The technician, reluctantly says, our project was intended for things such as this...and it will help you. We just need your permission and directive. In fact our project is complete. On another note, I wish yours went more successful. Truly I do. Now then...all I can say at the moment is that its a initiative which involves armor. Special armor. Have you heard of Spartans?

Ironwood says, I've deployed men to Grimm infested areas that've said to have encountered them.

The technician says, they'll be our most apt solution to your problem. But we will need a favor. We will need a few candidates to pilot the armor. We will require your finest of troops, however.

Ironwood says, I have no special forces if that's what you're asking. We would need an elite cell. Perhaps, promising troops. But what I have are tasked to capacity...and any movement of troops would be detectible by Vale and Vacuo. Possibly even Mistral. This needs to be discreet.

The technician says, so, we have no candidates?

Ironwood fixes his collar and says, I can ask Vale. But I'll be unable to tell them the truth. Lying to them isn't the way to trust. I'll see if I can't convince their academy headmaster to spare a squad for this endeavor.

The technician asks, let's hope it works. For both of us. What can you do currently? We stand by ready.

Ironwood rubs his face, and says, set a course for Beacon. Vale. However...see that Longsword fighter there? I'll need a pilot to get me there. A ship like this will only disturb them.

The technician reluctantly says, I have no control over coordinates. I'll relay them to the helmsman, however. Please excuse me.

The technician walks off.

Ironwood opens his Scroll, and opens a line of communication to Ozpin.

Upon the connection being established, Ironwood says, Oz. I'm going to be stopping by Vale. We have a few things to...discuss.

There is silence on the channel momentarily.

Ozpin responds with, James. It's good to hear from you. What do I owe the visit?

Ironwood says, I'm running an experiment and I think you could be of assistance. I'd like to discuss in person. It's an exercise for Atlas forces.

Ozpin says, well that would be something important. I suppose I'll hear it out. Though better not Glynda catch wind. You know how she is.

Ironwood smirks and says with a joking expression, understood. I'll be there shortly.

Ironwood cuts the connection.

Cerise, who is sitting on a nearby cargo crate, asks Ironwood, do you think he believes you?

Ironwood says, no. Possibly. But it

Doesn't matter. I'll come clean once I'm there. And I'm going alone. You two stay here. Talk with the techs here. Learn. Teach. Got it?

Cerise says, got it. Let's clean up this mess.

The technician returns, and en route says, Captain Schild has authorized your request. However we insist you aboard the Teleology. We will slip-space there. ETA would be about two minutes.

Ironwood says, understood.

Ironwood heads back into the cargo bay of the Teleology of Phantasm to begin his way to Beacon.

Meanwhile at Beacon in Ozpin's office...

Glynda is standing near Ozpin's desk, arms crossed. She asks Ozpin, what do you think Ironwood wanted?

Ozpin takes a drink from his mug, and says, it's probably about his situation over in Atlas.

Glynda asks, Atlas? What situation?

Ozpin says, his call was not from Atlas, or any sovereign territory of Atlas.

Glynda says, so. What aren't you telling me?

Ozpin takes another drink from his mug, and sets it down. He says, that call was onboard a U.N.S.C ship. Our system's software detected their signature IFF. So he intends to bring them here.

Glynda in shock, exclaims, what?! Why? Sir, you can't allow this. What is he doing?

Ozpin says, and what would I do to object? I suggest we see how this plays out.

Ozpin's elevator rings, and the doors open.

Glynda looks at the elevator and says sternly, James...

Ironwood walks out and says, Oz. there is a bit of an issue and I may need your help.

Ozpin casually stands up, and asks, this wouldn't be about the troubling news in Atlas I'm hearing about, is it? Or the fact there is a U.N.S.C warship docked at my school?

Ironwood's Scroll lights up like a Christmas tree, and ringing profusely. Ironwood opens it up, and hears gunfire over the comms, and yelling of, Ironwood! What did you do?!They're activating and firing!

Ironwood, In a dumbstruck state, proclaims, what do you mean?! What is activating? Who are you?

The voice says, this is Schild you son of a bitch! they spontaneously activated! I'm trapped in my own Bridge, and we're on lockdown. They're slaughtering us!

Ironwood says, what, how did they hey aboard? When?

There is only static on the comm line.

Ironwood closes his scroll and slams his fists down on Ozpin's table yelling , damnit!

Ironwood looks up at Ozpin and says. Look, I'll tell you what I can. Atlas' weapons division was developing a AI to replace what we currently have in my Paladins and Knights...but our hardware was proven to be...inadequate to handle it. I acquired a platform to handle the AI, and with intents to replace our current generation Atlesian Knights...look...these mechs are tearing that ship up, and killing them...and I'm not sure how. Only the ones at our facility went...wait...they must be transferred to the ship when they exfiltrated me...

Ironwood stands up from the table, says indirectly, no..they couldn't of boarded...no way inside...their ship has cyber warfare suits that would at least detect them...

Ozpin says, so the reports by the Remnant council are correct. In which case, you're confirming their reports. James. You're aware that they have told me the situation in its entirety. Surely you must've known. And you're also likely aware that this is considered treason.

Glynda shouts, you knew? And you still let him here? You're endangering us too just to confirms what you heard?

Ozpin says, these are grave allegations, and I needed to hear his side of the story...as well as how much he'd tell me.

Ozpin turns to Ironwood and says, I know you're wanting to help. But the U.N.S.C and Remnant council are amongst talks. The council is authorizing the U.N.S.C solution on behalf of all of Remnant. They also have told me that you are here for that reason. So, James. What is it you need for them?

Ironwood, utterly shocked, hesitantly says...dossiers...of your finest students. Need I tell you why?

Ozpin says, no. That will be all for now. The dossiers were already forwarded to the U.N.S.C.

Ironwood asks aggressively, what do you take me for Oz?

Ozpin sits back down and says, I'll make this brief. When your experiment first went online, the Remnant council contacted all four kingdoms to assess the unfamiliar signal. Atlas is the only one to not respond. So they reached out to a third party. They answered...and they told the council everything. However, the council decided to reveal what they were told to the other kingdoms.

Ironwood closes his eyes, and crosses his arms behind his back, and says, I see...

There is a massive force heard overhead. The windows shake. It's as if the sky was falling.

Ozpin says, ah. They're here. We will discuss this further. Please remain here, James...

Ironwood asks, who is here?

Ozpin says, why, the Mancer's Tempo...its time we all get started with this, wouldn't you agree?

Ironwood sighs and simply says under his breath...damn...


	4. Proceed With Caution

The elevator rings, and a pair of Atlas soldiers depart. Two surround Ironwood at either end. A third remains in the elevator.

Ironwood asks, what are you here for? I haven't requested you here.

The soldier in front of Ironwood says, we are being temporarily given control over to the Remnant council. Your command is suspended. I am sorry. Truly I am. Please sir, come with us.

Ozpin speaks up with, James...ill be talking with the U.N.S.C shortly. However as of now, I'm working with the council. Please understand. Your actions are questionable by their standards, and I have a duty to uphold. It's nothing personal. Please understand.

The soldier in front extends his hand to Ironwood and says, your sidearm, please.

Ironwood detaches his pistol from his side and presents it to the solider. The soldier grabs it and holsters it.

Ironwood asks, so where will we be going?

The soldier says, you are going to be held in a cell until further notice. The council will be in touch soon after wards to determine your crimes.

Ironwood turns around, and says, let's get going.

The soldier binds Ironwood's hands and leads him into the elevator. The remaining solder follows behind.

Just as the elevator door is about to close, Ironwood looks up and says, I'm sorry.

Ozpin responds with, as am I...

The doors close and the elevator begins to descend. Inside Ironwood says, I appreciate your dedication to orders. I hope to sort this mess out later. Don't worry...I didn't do anything treasonous.

A solider responds with very formally, I know sir. We're just doing our job. A solder can't say, unless he's asked.

The elevator bottoms out, and the doors open. The soldiers lead Ironwood out through Beacon's lobby out to the courtyard. En route outside, Ironwood spots a U.N.S.C personnel with two U.N.S.C Marines at either side.

Ironwood asks, are they for us? I'm not liking this. It isn't boding well for my situation or Atlas'..

The soldiers remain silent and meet half way the U.N.S.C group half way outside.

The absolute mammoth of a ship, Mancer's Tempo looms overhead drawing all sorts of attention by commuting students.

The U.N.S.C member looks at Ironwood and says, Ironwood is it? You were aboard my ship recently. You will be confined there until further notice. As you know, Atlas no longer has say in this matter. As for off the record...I assure you we'll handle this aptly.

Ironwood asks, who are you?

The man begins to walk past Ironwood towards Beacon, and stops to say, I am Ryan Schneider. Fleet Admiral of the U.N.S.C Navy.

Ironwood shakes his head, as his guards nudge him to continue forward the loading bay of the Mancer's Tempo.

Ryan Schneider hastily storms through Beacon's main lobby and enters the elevator. He begins to ascend up to Ozpin's office overlooking the courtyard.

The elevator pings, and opens. Ozpin says, come in, come in. What can I do for you?

Fleet Admiral Schneider says, hello Ozpin. Let's cut the crap for now. You know who I am. I'm here to discuss the terms of Ironwood's purposed plan, as well as our stake in it. Now then, I've taken a look at the dossiers, and I've picked four candidates whom I believe would be suited for eligibility of our project. However, I have...concerns.

Ozpin asks, oh? With what? If you've came here telling me that, you have a plan of sorts, correct?

Schneider says, we have concerns if they'll agree to this. I don't find it necessary that we force them into this. The project has been under ways for a while. Your dossiers on these four can finalize it. But they're the key component. Them, and our project. Together. That's the weapon.

Ozpin says, I see. Very well. I'll summon them here.

Schneider says, also. You should know that this AI. Virus. Was not our fault. Not Atlas. Ironwood is aloof and paranoid. His desperation did this.

Ozpin asks, is all of this truly necessary? Your neutrality normally would cause a panic. And it is certainly bordering on that. From far as I can tell, this isn't a severe issue.

Schneider says, it's not what is needed. It's what will be needed.

Ozpin asks, so. Will you tell me exactly what will be needed?

Schneider says, the team will be under our command until it's decided otherwise. And I will have them stated into the U.N.S.C Navy. After this blows over, they're free to return. Nothing more.

Ozpin says, they should be here any moment. Say...who have you chosen? And how did you prepare this project of yours with this little time?

Schneider smirks and says, in truth, the basics have been done. We simply needed...pilots. Skilled pilots. With your dossiers, we've been given that, as well as the last components needed. The components are personalization. Individualism. Something catered specifically to the pilot. The project has been dubbed Project Chromatic.

The elevator pings. The doors open.

Ozpin slowly says, this..is who you picked? Are you sure this will work, Admiral?

Schneider retorts with, this is team RWBY, is it? Their record is what matters. No matter.

Ozpin says, come in, girls. Please.

RWBY hesitantly walks in towards Ozpin's deal with their gaze darting around looking at the three men in unidentifiable military gear.

Yang speaks up with, Professor, what is this?

Meanwhile Weiss looks puzzled and skeptical.

Ozpin says, I have an important assignment for you all. Consider this your first official mission as Huntresses. What's more is, completion of this mission will mark your venture into being a full fledged one too.

Schneider tells his guards, gather the technicians. Have them ready in the armory.

The guards salute, and head into the elevator.

Ruby asks, mission? Really?! This sounds great!

Weiss breaks her concentration on the situation and says, Ruby, I'm not so sure. This seems fishy.

Yang glances at Weiss as if seeking affirmation of that assertion.

Yang ask's Ozpin, full fledged? Professor, we're still new here. But...how?

Schneider interrupts with, I am why you four are here. Ozpin wishes you four to accompany me for reconnaissance on the outskirts of Kingdoms. He..will advance you four upon completion. Oh. My apologies...I am Fleet Admiral Schneider of the U.N.S.C.

Blake says, U.N.S.C. I remember a lot of your tech has been shipped and moved around along with Schnee Dust Company products.

Weiss snaps her look at Blake and says, that's right. I knew the U.N.S.C sounded familiar.

Ozpin raises his hand in gentle protest and says, you have an important decision. What say you all?

RWBY looks amongst them selves.

Ruby glances at Ozpin, and then at Schneider. Ruby jumps up and proclaims, yes!

Blake smiles and says, alright. We patrol? I can live with that.

Schneider says, yes. You four will be needed. We're assembling a special unit. You four are the first candidates. I'll see you aboard my ship. Walk outside. You won't miss it.

Schneider heads for the elevator, and rides it down.

Weiss turns to Ozpin and says, alright professor. What is this really about? Why are we working with the U.N.S.C. They're neutral. Why us?

Ozpin casually replies with, well, we need to be able to have Huntsmen and Huntresses able to patrol hotspots around the world. You were selected per his request. And I believe you are all up for the task. You will be tested in various environments and must learn to adapt.

Weiss sheepishly says, well...if you say so...

Yang says, well. No use standing around. Let's get to it. Perhaps I'll be able to visit out of Vytal.

RWBY heads into the elevator and descends down to the main floor. The doors open.

They hastily head outside, and see it. The Infinity-class ship.

Ruby's eyes open wide, as she's in awe.

Weiss noticed this, and comments, it's called the Mancer's Tempo. It's over 30,000 feet long.

Ruby asks, it's that big? How did they build it that big. That's larger than any Atlas ship, like ever.

They approach the lowered elevator and step on the platform. It automatically begins to retract into the ship.

Blake is startled by that, she looks around and asks, it's going by itself?

The platform fully retracts into the ship. In complete silence and darkness.

Yang shouts out, hey! We were told to come here!

A loud switching is heard, and the bay is fiercely illuminated by interior lighting. RWBY is met by three men and a woman in white lab coats.

One of the males looks down at his clipboard and says, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang points to her self and asks, yes? That's me.

The technician looks at Yang and says. This way please.

The technician points towards a machine several yards away, and says, please step inside it.

Yang says, it...looks like a rack.

The technicians replies with, yes. It is of sorts. This will assemble your armor.

Yang very confused, says, armor? I do not own any armor...

The female technician hands Yang a black heavy mess of a ball.

The male technicians says, put that body suit on, and step in the machine.

Yang hesitantly says, alright.

The female technician says to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. You will be doing the same. Please follow me.

The female technician walks off, and they follow.

Yang notices Ruby looking at her with confused expression. Yang gives her the thumbs up as she's slipping on the suit.

Yang finishes putting on the body suit, and hops up and down, while looking at her arms.

Yang notes, it's...heavy? What is this? Leather? It has plates in it?

The technician smiles and says, it's lightly armored, as the armor it self does not cover you entirely. It's also a micro frame computer. It's also required to mount the armor.

Yang asks, so...why am I going through this?

The technician says, please, also, if you don't mind, pin up your hair.

Yang says, can do.

Yang walks over to the machine as she finishes fixing her hair up.

The technician says, please move your arms outwards away from your body. Step into the orange boots below.

Yang steps into the boots, and their mechanism actuates, locking onto her feet.

Yang moves her arms outwards, and the machine extents limbs outwards carrying dark orange panels, and slowly move towards Yang.

Yang says, what's going on now?

The technician says, please be still. Excessive movement is discouraged.

The machine clamps the leg armor on, and works its way up. Her arms are suspended by the machine, and it mounts the upper arm's plates on, then encases her whole arms in the armor.

Yang tries to wiggle her arms, but is surprised on the weight.

Yang, now nearly fully encased in the armor, is trying to get accustomed to being held down by a machine.

The technician says, Ms Xiao Long. Please inhale and hold.

Yang says, can do.

The machine clamps the back piece on, and then the chest plate.

Yang, aside from the head, is fully encased in dark orange armor.

The technician says, Yang. Listen to me very carefully. You're in what's called a ripping station. It is what removes, and mounts armor. At the moment, the armor is not powered. It is suspending you currently. When I release you, please be ready. It'll be effortless to move when it's activated. But let's get your helmet first.

Yang looks to her left and right to see her arms covered in these panels, and being suspended in place by machine.

Yang says, this is strange. I can't move and I feel heavy.

Yang focuses on herself. She notices she is having trouble breathing, and finds it difficult to move what so ever. She begins to feel the incredible mass of this armor.

The ripping station lowers a helmet overhead slowly.

The technician says, please remain still. This is going to be a bit...strange.

The helmet is put on Yang.

Yang is now surrounded in darkness. She cannot move, or hear. It's as if she's in a small room in an unfamiliar building. Isolated.

The HUD turns on, and she can now see and hear.

Yang sees the technician waving in front of her.

The technician asks, can you see or hear me?

Yang says, yes.

The technician says, good! That's progress! Now then. I'm going to remove the restraints. Try to remain standing. The armor isn't fully powered yet.

The ripping machine releases her arms. Her arms immediately drop with an immense force. It's as if her torso wants to follow.

Yang forms a fist, and attempts to light her right arm up in front of her, but is unable to. Yang is beginning to truly comprehend this unbearable weight.

The rest of the restraints suddenly release, and Yang collapses to her hands and knees. She hears the impact of her armor hitting the floor. The sound she's hearing in her helmet is emulated. What she's seeing is emulated through her HUD. She's having trouble believing if anything is real.

Yang asks, this is really unsettling. Everything looks and sounds different. Breathing is difficult. I can't get up...

The technician says, the sound is emulated, as is your vision. It's very surreal, I know. Let's get you powered up, and briefed.

Yang's HUD turns green.

The technician says, you're powered up. Try to stand VERY SLOWLY.

Yang gently pushes herself up on one knee, and exhales. Then stands up, but staggers. She attempts to gain her footing, and slams her right foot down, creating sparks from the impact.

Yang looks at her arms in wonder, then looks at the technician.

Yang asks, what...what am I in?

The technician says, you are in SPARTAN MJOLNIR powered assault armor. Now, listen up. This armor was specifically suited for you. Take things slow until you're accustomed to it. Now then...your armor. Specifically yours features immense physical augmentations. It has a beefed up reactor system, for increased power and longevity. Synapses has also been improved. Your armor is very dexterous despite its strength. It also has the ability to channel it's shields to 200% overcharge, and lock up. This will allow you to take on entire groups of foes should it come down to this. Any questions?

Yang, completely dumbstruck, begins to inspect her self in awe.

Yang asks, how...how will I fight in this?

The technician says, let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry about walking first. Come. Walk to me.

Yang looks down, and casually walks towards him.

The technician says, impressive. It's learned your movements already? Interesting. See, the armor is learning from you. How you move. When you move. It'll become easier and easier the more you wear it. At this rate...we may be able to move onto the next phase...oh dear. I'm out of time. Please excuse me. I'll see to it this is continued. Let me find another technician.

Yang's breathing returns to normal, her movements aren't slowed any longer. She makes a fist and brings it up, and thinks to her self that she can master this.

Yang takes a fighting stance and throws a couple quick jabs in the air, and hops around a bit.

Yang says aloud, I got this. Let's see how they fair...


	5. Enter at your own Risk - Vulcan

Yang, continually hopping around jabbing in the air, in an effort to get used to being encased in more than a quarter ton of armor, is surprised by the approach of another technician approaching.

Yang relaxes her stance, turns to the technician and asks, what do you have for me?

The technician is presenting to Yang a hard shelled briefcase, and presents to open it. In it are a matching pair of two small automatic weapons.

The technician says, these are going to be your issued weapons. A pair ofM7S caseless submachine guns. Chambered in 5x23mm caseless. These are fully automatic only submachine guns. Hand selected for you by our weapons division. They, much like yourself offer colossal firepower for effective close-range threat resolution.

Yang cocks her head, and says, well you people sure know how to sweet talk a girl.

Yang reaches for one of the guns in the foam padded case and pulls it out, and rotates it in her hand, inspecting it.

The technician sets the case down, and asks, Yang Xiao Long, is it? Our records don't say anything about your small arms proficiency.

Yang lowers the gun to her side and says, my dad only taught me unarmed fighting. Though I'm a decent shot, I've only ever shot rifles.

The technician takes notice that Yang's finger is on the trigger. He says, we'll have to work on a few things. First off, let's get basic operation down. Aim down range, please.

Yang turns to look down the long way of the bay. She raises the gun.

The technician states, alright, let's get targeting systems started.

The technician activates her armor's targeting system with the nearby terminal on the armor station.

Yang notices a reticule and ammunition counter appear on her HUD.

Targets appear down range. The technician states, there are your targets at 25 yards. Use short controlled bursts to hit them. Normally you'd need to aim down the sights. Your new armor's systems will have a reticule that will tell you where your fire will impact. You'll need to make minute adjustments to your arm movement to make successful hits. Your objective will be 40% accuracy. You have a 60 round magazine. Also, on a final note, please do not put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire. Please begin.

Yang focuses on a target down range. She keeps her reticule in the target center, and squeezes off a burst. She felt no recoil of the submachine gun due to the armor's incredible strength mitigating it. Yang notices holes in the paper down ranger. She moves her finger off of the trigger.

The technician whistles and says, interesting. You fired 8 rounds. You made 5. That's fine. These aren't particularly accurate firearms anyhow. Do it again.

Still aiming down range, Yang looks over at the case where the guns were stored, and asks, hey...hand me the other one would ya?

The technician objects by saying, until you demonstrate competence with a gun in general, I cannot trust you with both. Current combat models for you only allow usage of one at a time. You will be issued two to switch between them.

Yang says, do you happen to know that I forge my own weapon? Anything in your information mention Ember Celica? They're basically shotguns. I have two of them.

The technician says, yes. Classified as the DRSS. The dual-ranged shot gauntlets. But their effective range and nature are different than fielded, infantry, production small arms.

Yang scoffs, and rolls her head. She steps over to the case, opens it, and retrieves the second M7 Caseless, and returns to her position.

The technician, slightly annoyed says, Yang Xaio Long. You are not authorized to proceed with familiarization without my approval.

Yang lifts up her right gun to the targets and unleashes a volley of fire hitting multiple targets. She then drops her right arm down, lifts up her left arm, and empties the magazine down range, painting all the targets. She twirls 360 degrees and empties the magazine of her right gun down range. All of the targets are painted with bullet holes.

The technician is in complete awe. He says in response, your accuracy suffers. B-but you hit all of your targets in no time at all. Let's see you do this again...well I forgot you are a Huntress. Your nation's elite warriors...sorry, I shouldn't of so hesitant. In which case, reload and show me what you can do.

Yang begins to set her left gun on the ground, but is interrupted by the technician.

The technician says, the armor has magnetic mounting systems. Simply attach the weapons to your legs.

Yang positions the M7 Caseless in her left hand down to her left leg, and it snaps into place.

Yang looks at her wielded M7, and ejects the magazine. She extends her left arm out, palm open and says, give me another one.

The technician picks up a magazine and places it in her hand. She tilts her head towards the gun, and slightly fumbles while trying to align the magazine in.

Yang says, got it!

Yang once again extends her hand out and says, come on now. Another.

The technician once again hands her a magazine.

Yang 'holsters' the M7, and draws the other one. She loads it with a bit more dexterity this time around. She retrieves her other M7.

Yang fires an accurate burst at the already perforated targets. She lowers her right gun, twirls around, raises her left gun fires and continually alternates with this graceful pattern.

Yang evades and rolls back, attacking the targets with her remaining ammo. She immediately drops the pair of M7's and sprints towards the targets.

Yang jumps up several feet and upon landing punches the ground, shattering the concrete lined floor from not only her augmented punch, but her frame's immense mass.

Yang, sticking the landing, on one knee, her right fist still in the ground, proclaims, hey! What gives? I can't move.

Yang struggles to move inside the armor. No matter how much she tries, no joint will budge what so ever. It's as if she's wearing a concrete suit.

Yang once again tells, why can't I move? What happened? The helmet. It's flashing red in here. Barriers are overloaded.

The technician absolutely dumbstruck by Yang's sudden performance, walks over to her, and says, you...you activated your armor's ability...and to make things more interesting, you've pushed your armor to 85% of its limit...which is unprecedented for a first time user.

Yang brushes off what she was just told by saying, yeah great. Can you turn it off? This isn't cool.

The technician says, these armor systems respond to your thoughts and intent. So I advise you to simply desire to release Armor Lock. Focus.

Yang stops struggling, and focuses on what she was just told. The HUD reverts back to blue, and every joint suddenly becomes limp. She slams her left arm down to stop herself from falling. She then stands up slowly.

The technician starts to rub his chin, and asks Yang, are you ready to begin your assignment?

Yang places her hands on her helmet, and she removes it. She looks him in the eye and asks after a moment of hesitation, where will I be going? And where is everyone else?

The technician says, I do not know your destination. As for your team, well...their equipment is not yet prepared. So there will be a small delay. They will be joining you shortly.

Yang skeptically says, alright. Hey! I'll get to go outside of Vytal, right?

The technician says, I couldn't say, I'm sorry. We've concluded our time now. Good luck. Please step into this Pelican. It will be taking you to your first destination.

Yang walks over to the Pelican, and steps inside. The technician says, it is fully equipped. En route take what you need. You'll be radio contacted for further briefing. I hope you understand.

The Pelican powers up, and the doors close.

The technician walks towards the armor station and mumbles under his breath, I hope you know what you're doing, Schneider...

He radio's in, and says over it, Vulcan has been deployed. Send in number two and corresponding frame.

At this time, Mancer's Tempo bay opens, and Yang's Pelican jettisons off.


	6. Terminal March

Now aboard the Pelican, Yang takes a look around it and discovers a M41 SPNKR rocket launcher on the ground. Yang hunches over and picks it up. Upon doing so a new reticule appears on her HUD.

Yang darts her head around looking in the dimly lit Pelican, and sees the cockpit door. She slams the side of her fist into the door, causing a large dent.

The Pelican experiences turbulence. The cockpit door slides open, and w voice is heard saying "stand down! Whats with that?

Yang pops her head into the cockpit and asks, where am I going?

The pilot does a very surprised double take. He sees Yang, clad in MJOLNIR with a M41 hunkered on her shoulder, and exclaims, a Spartan?! Really? They're sending you? Look, we're almost there. I'm not told of my passengers.

Yang, expressing confusion behind her helmet, says, uh who?

The pilot ignores her question and says, we're here. I'll set the bird down in the middle of this road. Downtown Vale.

The hatch opens, and Yang reactively looks behind her to see the daylight.

The pilot says cheerfully, End of the line, Spartan. This is your stop.

Yang slowly walks towards the exit and looks down at the ground.

The pilot says, hey! I got to fly. Get going.

Yang casually hops outta the Pelican, and it flys off. Yang scours her surrounding. She sees Tukson's Book Trade just up ahead.

Yang lowers her rocket launcher and cradles it.

Yang slowly walks towards Tukson's Book Trade and starts asking aloud, hello? Is anyone there? Where is everyone?

Yang overhears a aggressive sounding, low volume voice.

Yang notices an alley way in between Tukson's Book Trade and another building, and hesitantly heads toward the alley in hopes of locating the voice she heard.

Yang shouts out, hey! Someone there?

Yang stops in her tracks, and crouches slightly. Yang's gaze shifts to her motion tracker, and sees a quadrant light up at the one o'clock position.

The voice more pronounced, angrily grunts out, shut up! Get in here.

Yang darts her head around and scuttles to the alley way, and notices her motion tracker lighting up again at the 10 o'clock position. A synthesized voice in her helmet says, threat detected.

Yang slams her back against the inner part of the alley. She hears a somewhat familiar voice say, what're you? You here for these things?

Yang's helmet emits a static, and a garbled voice says, I'm having trouble establishing the feed. One moment.

The static clears and the voice resumes clearly and says, ah...much better. I am Fleet Admiral Ryan Schneider. And you are...?

The man in the alley demands, hey, you here to help? Or are you trying to get us all killed?

Yang frantically says, hang on! Alright.

Yang says, admiral is it? What's going on? Why has nobody contacted me since?

The admiral says, look...we wouldn't have gained your trust if you knew the whole story. All you need to know at the moment is that...you're surrounded. Atlas has...made a mistake. And you, and your team were selected as a small squad of vanguards to assess and quell the threat. And for my contacting of you...your armor's sensors picked up their signature. We can confirm the presence in Vale.

Yang abruptly drops her rocket launcher and begins to pace up and down the dark alley. The mysterious man avoids her.

Yang says, what do you mean? Threat? Presence? Surrounded? None of this makes sense. Why am I here? Where is my team?

The Admiral says, we're getting the rest of your team ready. But there are some complications with their equipment. They're armor is being further modifier. Please hold out. Schneider out.

Yang flails her arms down, saying hello?! Answer me?! Damnit!

Yang quickly pops her head out of the alley to look around. Her motion tracker's six o'clock quadrant lights up. Yang raises her fists and jumps around and says, what do you want? Who are you?

The mysterious person raises his hands and says, relax. I'm Tukson. I'm the owner of this here store. I assumed you Atlas guys are here to fix this.

Yang drops her stance, and snaps with, I'm not Atlas. And I have no idea what's going on. So tell me everything you know.

Tukson says, look. Some sort of machine. Well, machines showed up and started trying to round us up. Some fled, some panicked. And I hid. They look like Atlas tech. I'm not sure. They...open fired on a few people who resisted. We've been stranded here, and well...hoping for someway out. Can you do that? Can you get us out? No I'm sorry...op many of scattered around this area. Wait. You're armed? That's why you're here right?

Yang, very exhaustingly says, yes. I suppose that's what I'm here for. Do you know what they look like?

Tukson retrieves his scroll and display a photo and says, this is what's stalking the streets in the dozens. They're at least three meters tall.

Yang objects and says, alright, alright! Hang on...my armor...it's doing something.

Yang's HUD fades from red to blue and the armor's VI says, Promethean Knight. Threat assessment: moderate. Exercise caution. Bi-pedal, artificial construct. Brace for impact.

Yang's HUD returns to nominal blue, and the center quadrant lights up.

Yang is disturbed by the ominous assessment, and says to Tukson, get to the back, now please.

Tukson alarmingly retreats.

There is an ominous silence. Yang's armor VI says, incoming.

Yang looks up, and sees a Promethean Knight latched onto the corner of the building looking into the alley.

Yang staring directly at it in awe and fear, snaps out of this trance as it unlatched from the building and descended on top of her.

Yang, now on the ground, is dazed as to what she just saw.

Yang looks up to confirm her awe. A massive machine towering her.

The Promethean Knight slams it's foot down on Yang's left arm, and aims it's light rifle at Yang.

The Promethean Knight says, U.N.S.C. personal detained. Submit...

Yang, angrily screams, like hell!

Yang swiftly moves her legs above her head, and using the full power of the augmented armor to kick the Knight off of her. Doing little more than staggering it back, Yang rolls backwards, and then onto her feet.

The Promethean Knight brings its rifle back up and opens up a burst of fire at Yang, only to have Yang stand her ground and sustain the burst only while covering her head with her arms.

The automatic fire stops, and Yang hears it take a step closer. Yang quick draws her M7 Caseless submachine guns, and while firing at the hip unleashes a volley of automatic fire at its torso, emptying her magazines.

Reacting to every hit, the Knight falls to one knee, and at that moment Yang closes the gap by charging, only to be met by the Knight joltingly catching her by her neck.

The Knight stands up, and effortlessly lifts Yang off of her feet, and slams her into the side of the building, collapsing the wall burying her in rubble.

Through the cracks in the rubble, Yang can see the Knight standing there imperturbably.

Torrents of electrical discharge surge off of the bullet ridden Knight.

A metallic sound is heard at the back of they alley. The Knight pivots and fires blindly into the dead end, followed by the sound of something dropping.

The Knight moves out of sight, and Yang hears it retreating. After a moment of silence, Yang says in her helmet with a breaking voice, hey! Help! Please help. Someone? Answer. Send my team. Send Ruby? Blake?

The radio returns, and Schneider says, excellent Ms. Xiao Long. We've monitored your progress through your suits sensors. Alright. We know what we're up against.

Yang, to the point of losing her cool, says with disgust, what...is this a game to you? It killed someone. And could of killed me. Get me out of here.

Schneider says, no can do. We're not exfiltrating you until you can destroy at least one. Now on your feet, Spartan.

Yang barks back, Spartan? Why do people keep calling me that?

Schneider, exhaustingly says, it means you're elite. You are equipped. Now get off your ass. We're going to be sending Weiss Schnee down there soon. She's in her armor. Though she's having...issues involving operations. Just stay alive, see what you can learn.

Yang stands up from under the rubble, rolls her neck and says, yeah. Sure. Got my coordinates? I'll be staying put in this book store.

Schneider says, very well. Schneider out.

Yang enters the book store through the newly made backdoor, and drags her feet inside, and leans against a bookshelf cracking the shelves from her armor's mass. Yang slides her back down it to sit down, ripping the shelves down and raining down books.

Yang grabs her helmet and removes it, setting it besides her. She picks up a book, exhales and mumbles, guess I'll be here a while.


	7. Freezerburn

Weiss abruptly stands up and follows the technician out the door into the bay, but stops at the door and looks back to sternly say, watch, Ruby. Watch how Atlas wins their wars.

Weiss continues onwards into the bay.

Blake sharpens her gaze and gently nods her head, saying, war? We're not at war. And this isn't Atlas. What is she on about?

Blake stands up, but slightly staggers in doing so. She says to Ruby, careful. These suits are too heavy for my liking. They insist we wear them...sadly.

Ruby awkwardly laughs, and says, maybe Weiss was talking about her self? She is from Atlas...

Blake's gaze shifts to the ground. She tugs on her bodysuit's collar, hesitantly saying, perhaps.

Blake extends her hand out to Ruby saying, here. Try to stand. It's tougher than it seems.

Ruby takes Blake's hand and with great effort stands up. Ruby shockingly exclaims, how did Weiss just get up and go like that? Maybe she isn't armored?

Ruby releases Blake's hand, and broadens her stance. Ruby points to the back of her hand and says, see how areas are larger? That's metal plates. It's armor. That's why they're heavy. Though it feels heavier when you stand. Odd.

Blake, surprised, says, armored? I hate armor. It slows me down. I thought I mentioned it to them when they demanded I put this on.

Blake sits back down, and exhales. She says, let's just wait for Weiss to finish up.

Weiss is now at her armor station. The technician says, Ms. Schnee. An honor. Please. See those boots? Step onto them.

Weiss stands firm, and says, you can drop the act. I know full well what this is. You think my Scroll wouldn't recognize the energy signature that's being given off?

The technician smirks sarcastically and asks, what ever do you mean? You're being issued new equipment for scouting duty.

Weiss steps onto the station into the boots and says, we'll see. But you should know that my father supplied most of the tech that is in this armor.

The technician with a sharpened demeanor days, armor? Yes, perhaps. But this was developed by us in secrecy. Just like Atlas' Prometheans.

Weiss clenches her fist, and rebukes with, actually, the Prometheans were developed by you, the U.N.S.C. We we were responsible for the AI. You're just as much as fault as we are. Or were you not aware of Atlas' staunch military pursuits?

The technician shrugs and says, perhaps not, Atlesian. Perhaps not. But you will wear your nations weapon. As for the reasons...you know best. However...I never said anything about Promethean.

Weiss questions with, what's that supposed to mean?

The technician raises his Scroll and activates the armor station, and says, here is what it means, girl.

Weiss looks straight, and clenches her fist in acceptance of what's about to happen.

The MJOLNIR boots clamp onto her feet. Weiss has a serious expression as she lifts her arms to her side. The technician observes the station mounting the MJOLNIR armor to Weiss' frame and says, heavy isn't it? We'll go through training soon.

Weiss smirks and says, obviously then, you don't know me.

The machine finalizes with mounting her armor, and presents the helmet.

The technician releases Weiss from the station. As he does so, Weiss immediately hunkers down from the mass. She grabs the helmet, throws it on, and taps the top of helmet for good measure.

The technician asks, so Ms Schnee, do you understand now what you're using?

Weiss hops down from the platform and stares away from the technician, only slightly moving her head left to right periodically.

The technician asks, Schnee? Schnee, please, let's continue.

Weiss snaps out of her momentary trance and says indirectly, a virtual window. Interesting. That's Atlas tech.

Weiss focuses on the technician and lashes out with, some nerve taking Atlesian tech. I wonder what my father has to do with this.

The technician bends over and begins to open a crate, and says very cavalier like, I'm afraid I don't know any of that sort.

Weiss sees him retrieve a rifle from the crate, and asks sarcastically, is that a MA5B? Less effective than our pulse rifles. They use solid projectiles. Prone to jams.

The technician shakes his head, and slams the rifle at Weiss, saying, take it. They're more effective than you think. And more effective than energy...or Dust based small arms on what you will be facing.

Weiss wields the rifle, keeping it lowered in front of her, and says, careful! You don't need to get snippy with me.

The technician notices Weiss' finger off of the trigger, and says, perhaps dont act like you hold so much entitlement then. Now then, let's go over your new armor. Are you ready?

Weiss throws the rifle on her back and with great boredom, says, really? Don't waste my time. Just go.

The technician points down range to a bunch of standing targets, and says, engage the targets one by one. I will need to assess your small arms proficiency.

Weiss reached behind her back, draws her rifle out, places her right foot forward, and squeezes off controlled bursts, hitting each one.

Weiss lowers her stance, and turns to the technician, saying, well? Astonishing I know. Look. I'm not sure what you think you know of your pals, Atlas. But our academies, military and government are merged as one. This means I underwent strict militant training. And military means learning to fire a gun properly.

Weiss retracts the charging handle, ejecting the last round. She says, also count. I fired 31.

The technician, now agitated asks, how did you activate targeting? I didn't activate it.

Weiss, offended, says, what are you implying? You think this armor makes me that good? Absurd. There was nothing but stability from the armor. Aiming was easy.

The technician raises his Scroll, and makes an input. He says, there. Pay attention.

Weiss' HUD flashes red, and a myriad of icons appear in blue.

The technician says, here is your HUD. Itll display a short ranged radar, ammo count, armor integrity, and shields, as well as an IFF. Oh...and a reticule. Which SHOULD of been a necessity for your display moments ago...

Weiss aims the rifle at the hip, and sees the reticule drift across her gaze in the HUD.

The technician says, training is complete. Grab ammunition, and we will continue with the final part. Your armor itself. Now, your armor has magnetic surfaces for mounting various things. Like your rifle on your back. The magnetic sections are also located on the legs, and the hips.

Weiss walks over to the weapon crate, and fishes out magazines, and mounts them to her armor.

Weiss asks, now. While I'm familiar with this software, and understand the basics of this platform...you seem to want me to initiate a crash course. With all of that said...is there something different with this model? And be quick about it.

The technician states, because of your team's smaller frame, the original design had to have been scaled down. During this transition, modifications were seamlessly added to suit your psyche, and combat style based on your dossiers. You're each given experimental technology. Yours is...well, try it out. You have a barrier. Activate neural interface, and use your barrier.

Weiss, slightly flustered, asks, what? What now? Make sense.

The technician lowers and shakes his head. He says, think of a shield. Throw your arms out and hold, ice queen.

Weiss scoffs, and lowers her stance. She slowly brings her arms up, and casts a sphere of energy surrounding her three hundred and sixty degrees.

The technician appears surprised, and says, impressive. Atlas trained you well. With my blessing, you may proceed.

Weiss rips off her helmet and says, now we'll see what this is all about...I can't wait to see what the U.N.S.C has planned. The presence of Atlesian tech doesn't help your case, so I hope you understand my skepticism. Though, I hope it's understood...I know what's happening here.

The technician shrugs and says, whatever do you mean? This is testing and evaluation. We have worked with Atlas' tech division in the past. And they've willfully exchanged their progress with us.

Weiss says, so Yang. My teammate. Where is she?

The technician becomes more serious and says, off the record? You'll see soon enough...look. Honestly, we're under orders. You pass your evaluation. Just...step into the Pelican drop ship, please.

Weiss asks, can I assume I'm going to her?

The technician, exhaustingly says, yes...there is extra equipment onboard the Pelican for you as well.

Weiss throws her helmet back on and storms into the nearby Pelican, ready for launch...


	8. Theseus

With the Pelican bay doors closing, and engine starting, Weiss plops herself down, removing her helmet.

The bay intercom emits a static, followed by a voice saying, Ms. Schnee. You are now being deployed. Stand ready. Lock and load.

Weiss abruptly stands up, kicking her helmet proclaiming, since when do we lock and load for recon? The lights in the bay turn bright, and the Pelican begins to take off.

Weiss reaches under the bench, and slides out a weapons case. She flings open the latches, and discovers a M6 sidearm with several magazines.

Weiss thinks to herself 'pistols. Cartridge based ones are underpowered. If I were to resort to this, I'm truly in a bad situation..'

Weiss grabs the contents of the case, holstering them, then swipes up her helmet, attaching it to her side.

The interior lights turn red, and the Pelican comes to a grinding halt. The bay opens, letting a torrent of kicked up wind and debris into Weiss' face, forcing her to shield her face.

Weiss jumps out, darting her head around, while having her hand on her sidearm.

The Pelican departs, leaving Weiss in the desolate Vale streets.

Weiss notices Tukson's Book Trade's wall collapsed, and cautiously proceeds to it, gun in hand.

Weiss hears rubble moving, and heavy footsteps. Weiss instinctively takes aim. Yang comes out of the hole in the wall as she's finishing putting on her helmet.

Yang drops her arms to her sides, with her head slightly cocked, and says, that armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark.

In obvious reference to the scar that violates her visage; Weiss, who is aware of that, runs her hand down the left side of her face, retorting with a venomous, I bet you're smug under there, aren't you?

Yang very flat, says, wouldn't dream of it. Anyways, look. They said they'd send you. And things are...fishy. This was routine until something happened - I was attacked. A machine. White parts. I think Atlas tech. I'm not sure. I was too concerned with my armor's systems to focus on it. See that hole in the wall? That wasn't from me. It did that. And it's not alone. My armor has been giving me warnings all day. Let me see if I can give an update.

Yang brings her left hand up the side of the helmet, and says 'this is team Chromatic. Weiss is here. Awaiting further, uh, orders. Hello?

Weiss draws her rifle, saying, Yang, let's get out of here. Head west with me towards the docks.

Yang draws her Caseless submachine guns, and meets Weiss, who is heading towards the docks.

Weiss asks, so...you were attacked? Well, so much for routine. My father - no, Atlas. They must have some idea.

Yang aloofly inspects her right gun, while saying, yeah, as I said. Some machine attacked me. We're not here for recon. We're pawns perhaps. No...we're the cleanup crew. That's what I think. And while we fumble around, who knows what's going on else where. And Ruby...Blake? Why keep us separated as we are? If Ozpin says this is OK...sure. But I still have concerns.

Weiss quietly says, you caught all that did you? I think this is a ploy. I'm not sure. But it could be a cleanup job, as you said. Hey..looks like we're here. Alright. Standby.

Weiss approaches the railing of the waterfront and momentarily peers into the water.

Weiss notices a heavy chain draping into the water, and grazes it with her hand.

Weiss grabs ahold of it, tugging at it, saying, there was a ship here. A watercraft. That is unusual for Atlas to use. Looks like they tried anchoring it.

Yang asks, why the docks?

Weiss says, my HUD is advising moving to a more open area.

Weiss turns towards Yang, while surveying the sky, and saying, alright. We're not covering much ground. We should make contact with the U.N.S.C. we need intel, stat. Yang? Get them to answer.

Yang exclaims, you got it!

Yang attempts to contact the U.N.S.C Mancer's Tempo. She hears static, and says 'this is Yang. Updates, please? We're toward the docks. No sign of anything unusual.

A familiar voice fades in gradually saying, well if anything happened, it wouldn't be routine, now would it? I suppose you have a lot of questions. Right now they'll have to wait. For now, let's just get you to safety.

Yang lashes out in excitement, Ozpin?! Ozpin, is that really you? Look, I'm glad you're there. I think you made a mistake. U.N.S.C doesn't have us out for recon. Something is lsnt right. There's an enemy present. And I think they're up to something. Maybe Atlas is too.

Weiss overhears Yang calling out Ozpin, and says, Ozpin? What the- I'm contacting him now.

A voice suddenly says in Weiss' helmet, that won't be necessary, Ms. Schnee. I'm having our new found allies send you two points of interest on your maps. Surely it must be safe there. Perhaps wild Grimm of a new type are unleashed? It isn't always wise to fly off the handle, Yang.

Now linked to both Weiss and Yang, Ozpin continues with, there are your markers. I know this is all unusual. But I assure both of you that this is merely recon. You're to observe and report.

Yang barks with, everytime something happens I can't get through to anyone.

A loud splashing is overheard over the transmission, followed by armor AI stating 'Eminent danger. Evade immediate...Suit integrity reaching maximum'

Weiss screams in a desperate, gargled voice, Yang! Yang!

Yang draws her weapons, while evading backwards.

Yang's attention is deadlocked on her HUD while Ozpin is shouting, Yang! It's Weiss! Yang! Are you listening?!

Yang, in a frantic disbelief looks around, muttering in anguish, what...where is Weiss?

Ozpin shouts again, YANG! Under the water!

Yang, snapping out of her near trance like state, recalls the chain, and lunges towards It, seeing it being gobbled up by the depths of the water. Yang hops over the edge of the dock, grabbing the railing with her right hand, reaching down and catches the chain.

The railing gives way immediately, forcing Yang to catch onto the concrete ledge.

Gritting her teeth amidst a ferocious growl, Yang, who is half-way submerged in water, begins to utilize the full power of the overcharged MJOLNIR armor, and attempts to pull the chain towards the surface to no avail.

Yang violently scoffs, saying, come on you stupid-...

The concrete ledge hanging on to Yang begins to crumble away from her enormous mass.

Yang refusing to let go of the chain, is violently yanked towards the bottom.

Yang, letting out a scream, as a final act of defiance, punches a hole in the concrete dock wall, sinking her arm in the hole, stopping her decent dead in its tracks.

Yang, now fully submerged in the water, is alerted by her armor's system stating, warning. Danger. Danger. Internal oxygen initialized. Operational limit now at one hour fifty minutes.

Yang, cautiously asks, Weiss...? Are you there?

There are bouts of static overheard.

The armor system states, error. Signal failing. Boosting feed.

Yang feels the chain vibrate and tense up.

Yang asks again, Weiss. Answer!?

The radio remains in static.

Yang sees a white painted armored hand come up and snag the chain from the murkier depths.

Yang cheerfully exclaims, Weiss!

Weiss turns on her helmet's flashlight, and looks up at Yang, while frantically pointing down.

Yang gestures with her head to go up, while Weiss rushes up the chain. As Weiss reaches Yang, she grabs and steps on any of her plating to gain footing to get above Yang.

Yang, sighing in relief, feels the chain being tugged abruptly. Yang aggressively twists her arm imbedded within the concrete, shattering the surrounding area, kicking up a murky cloud of dust and silt, and freeing her arm in the process. Yang throws her newly available arm on the chain, and pulls her self up slowly, while still blinded by the cloud of debris.

Yang's grip on the chain is reduced. She begins to slide down, inch by inch. Thinking, if she grips tighter that she'll crush the chain.

Before another thought could pass through her head, something rips at her heel, tearing her from the chain, breaking it.

Yang, sinking, faces the bottom, while her HUD flashes red, and her system stating, warning. Pressure. Depth thirty-five meters...thirty-seven meters...thirty-eight meters...

Yang, slowly starts to see a faint orange glow come into view.

Yang says, no...it can't be. Shit. Shit...Ozpin? Weiss? A little help here. Are you guys seeing anything?

A Promethean Knight, as if defying it's metal mass, and surrounding water, ascends directly up towards Yang. Her armor's system still counting down her depth, fifty meters...fifty-two meters...

Yang, in disregard says, ah hell. Shut up. I know already.

The Promethean Knight reaches Yang, latches onto Yang's shoulders, and begins to drop, taking her with it, deeper into the bowels.

As Yang goes to reach for the Knight's head, it opens up, unveiling it's fearsome visage of a flaming human skull, which boils the surrounding water.

Yang clamps down on it's exposed face as hard as she can, while screaming, let's see what you can do!

Yang, feeling it's head giving way, is yet again blinded, but by this time by the torrent of bubbles and steam coming from between her hand and the Knight's exposed visage.

Her armor pauses counting, and restarts with saying, MJOLNIR is approaching operational parameters. Eighty-eight percent maximum output. Depth one hundred and seventy meters.

Yang exclaims, what?! I'm sinking that much faster?

Yang, twists her grip in attempt to rip it's head off

Hee armor system, counting, says one hundred and ninety meters.

Yang, quite annoyed, says, shut up...shut up! I know!

Yang thinks to herself,'damnit. It's just going to keep dragging me. Got to shake it. Well...if it's not going to attack me on the way down, I may as well fight back first!'

Yang's visor cracks vertically.

Yang's heart drops, as she thinks to herself in the somber of defeat, ... what? It's over? Just like this, huh?

Another crack, explodes vertically on her visor.

The Knight's head violently shatters under the enormous pressure, silencing it's fearsome glow.

Yang and the husk of a Knight clunk at the bottom.

Laying silent and motionless in shock, aware of only the background noise of her armor creaking, and crackling under the pressure.

Her armor's HUD flashes red, and says, reanalyzing. Re routing non critical power. Warning. Exceeded maximum safe dive depth. Please resurface. Depth four hundred and thirty meters. Internal oxygen supply one hour thirty minutes.

Yang, distracted by this, quickly turns angry, screaming out, huh?! Four hundred what? There's no way!

Yang, attempts to stand up on the bottom of the seabed, only to hear her armor say, overcharge enabled. Maximum strength.

Yang turns on her flashlight in the murky depths.

Yang, awkwardly asks the armor systems, uh, send a beacon. Transmit? I'm trapped.

The armor replies with, broadcasting distress. Communication down. Boosting signal...

Yang looks up, saying, I have to get out of here...


	9. Twilight Compunction

With only the silent scream of isolation in the confined depths of the harbor, Yang lays peacefully, encased in her mobile fortress of MJOLNIR armor, hearing nothing but the settling and crackling of the enormous pressure drilling at her from all angles. Effecting her as much as the armor against her own body is. Yang reaches a blockade in trying to understand her difficult, yet salvageable situation.

Weiss asks her armor system, can the armor handle extreme depth?

The system's AI responds with, system not designed for full submersion.

Weiss radios in to Ozpin, stating, Ozpin. Yang is...she's not responding. I'll explain later... Schnee out.

Weiss indecisively moves about while biting her lip. She asks her armor's system, what is the maximum depth these suits can take?

The armor AI states, eight hundred meters.

Weiss, rather relived asks, how long can one remain at such depth?

The armor AI states, four minutes. Oxygen poisoning critical beyond two hundred, and eighty meters. Probability of survival...sixty percent.

Weiss, proclaims in confusion, oxygen poisoning?!

Weiss hears static on Yang's channel, and makes the decision to dive in. Her armor's AI says, submersion. Please resurface. Maximum safe dive depth, one hundred and thirty meters.

Weiss' heart sinks, and she desperately asks, what!? Solution?

The armor hastily responds with, acknowledged. Activating bubble shield.

A wave of energy emanates from center of mass. A static on the radio suddenly becomes clearer.

The shield pushed away all surrounding water, leaving Weiss suspended in a large sphere of energy.

Amazed, Weiss asks the AI to be sure, is this function separating the water from me?

The AI says, affirmative.

Yang's signal static abruptly end, as Weiss descends down into the murky depths.

A raspy breathing is heard by Weiss over Yang's channel.

Yang, seemingly tired, says, Weiss? Is that you. Your armor can't make it. You'll be crushed before you reach me. You'll be stuck to. I'm going to have to dig myself out of this one, I just need to think and catch my breath... If I can just stand.

Weiss, exhibiting a look of fatalism under her helmet, quietly and peacefully says to Yang, you know we're quite deep...and there isn't a way up by ourselves. But I have an idea. Look...does your armor lock still work?

Weiss' helmet light turns on. Weiss asks her system, how deep am I? I'm sinking much slower with this barrier around me.

The AI states, depth is three hundred and seventy eight meters. Security parameters established. Beacon is cast. Error. Security beacon revoked. Response. Estimated Time To Arrival is two minutes fifteen seconds.

Yang says, Weiss, you heard that right? You didnt need to dive in. You could of stayed on the surface.

Weiss says, no. I couldn't of. You wouldn't make it otherwise.

Yang protests with, Weiss, my armor can handle the pressure. Besides, how are you this far?

Weiss finally reaches Yang. As Weiss' bubble passes into Yang's envelope, Weiss floats beside Yang, who is laying down.

Yang begins to flail on the ground, coughing from the sudden release of pressure.

Weiss pins Yang's arm down saying, relax! Look around. Here. Take off your helmet.

Yang sits up, looking around. She says after a moment, well, well...so that was your plan. Getting here may of been easy, Weiss. But I don't think getting out will be.

Weiss reaches for Yang's head, saying, yes, right. Now take of your helmet.

Yang brushes off her arms, stating, why? What if the barrier fails? Then I'll die.

Weiss throws her arms behind her own head, ripping off her own helmet, exclaiming, there. So will I. But if you DON'T take off your helmet, YOU will die.

Yang caves, and removes her helmet, and slowly sets it besides, looking away from Weiss in the process.

Yang says sheepishly, there. Happy now?

Weiss, very offended, asks...you knew? And you didn't tell me?

Yang looks up at Weiss, with pale skin and blood running from her nose, and says, yeah...oxygen poisoning. Apparently the depth was too much...the armor warned me about it. Constantly.

Weiss crouches down, picking up, and putting helmet back on, and says, I expected that of Ruby. Maybe even Blake. But of you?

Yang deflects what Weiss said, and staggers upright, saying, this mud and dirt is playing hell with my ability to walk. Something mustve been damaged on my way down here.

Weiss' AI says, caution. Incoming extraction. Please clear the LZ

Weiss says, evidently, our ride is here.

Yang slowly reaches on the muddy ground for her helmet, while looking up at the surrounding sea through the bubble shield, saying, great...how nice. So. How are we getting up there?

Weiss looks up, saying, wait for it...wait for it...

Weiss reaches up above her head, and a ladder phases through the barrier, and coils on the ground. Weiss latches onto it.

Weiss says, let's go.

Yang grabs the ladder with her right arm, and balances on it with her right leg. The ladder begins to ascend

Yang says, so...sorry. Hey, who's even coming for us?

Weiss looks down, saying, it's alright. You do owe me an explanation what happened down there. You do realise that. And no...I don't believe I know whom. The armor threw an SOS.

Yang lifts her muddy helmet and connects it at her hip, and says, when I got dragged under, it wouldn't let go. I thought it was attempting to drown me. But I got a good look at it. It's Atlas alright. It's a machine. I only ever detected one. It severed the chain, and I had to fight it...

Yang pauses, and asks, did Atlas ever experiment with organic things? Like cyborgs?

Weiss responds resoundingly with, no. They haven't.

Yang brandishes her left palm up at Weiss, and saying, when we neared the bottom, its face opened up. It appeared to be alive. And it was emitting lots lf heat. It warped my hand.

Weiss points up at the sunlight piercing the waters, and says, we're top side. Finally.

As they're lifted out of the depths, Weiss waves her arm, dispelling the barrier.

Yang points at the docks, yelling, Ruby! Blake!

The UNSC Broadsword carrying them, moves above the docks, lowering them.

Two small framed Spartans in red and black armor, await below.

Yang drops herself off the ladder, and says to the crimson clad Spartan, Ruby? Is that you?

Both Spartans look at each other, and back at Yang, and take off their helmet at the same time.

Ruby says, yep! It's us. Yang! What happened? Blood? Your skin? Are you OK?

Weiss approaches Blake, and stares her down, saying, I imagine that isn't to your style, now is it?

A familiar voice barks behind Blake and Ruby, stating, ENOUGH. I understand you're cheerful for a reunion. But as so called Huntresses, you're obliged to fight, and finish.

Weiss and Yang see Ryan Schneider behind Blake and Ruby, and take notice to the military outpost setup behind him, with ODST and Marines patrolling in the background.

Ruby's armor on her right hand explosively blows off, exposing her right hand. She abruptly turns to Schneider, and raises her exposed hand to shake hands, saying, hello! We were expecting you. Schild said you'd be here.

Schneider shakes her hand, saying, indeed. Now then, let's explain where we're at.

Ruby picks up the armor panels, and starts to pop them back into place.

Weiss asks, wait, what? Ruby how did you...

Ruby interrupts with, oh! It's a special ability u have. I can blow off the plates to gain mobility. Sadly, I can't put them back on. Most of them though.

Schneider continues with, the UNSC has decided that we will be your support. Atlas will remain here, away from the UNSC. You know best as to why... Schnee. We will establish a Atlas base anywhere in Atlas, or Vale that show the Promethean Knights' presence. This is one such outpost. Here is what you need to know, now that you're all together and outfitted. Atlas committed taboos with their cyberwarfare divisions and unleashed a rampant AI with their new generation Knight. It is too great for Atlas alone to deal with. Your headmaster, Ozpin, agreed to help. You four are the help. And the UNSC is an extension of this. Now, any questions? If not, we are going aboard my ship, and are going to exterminate cells of these abominations wherever they may be.

Weiss walks front and center, gets in Schneider's face, saying, Schnee? Why sperate Atlas and the UNSC after all this, huh? And I'd like to know what makes you think Atlas has to do with any of this. If anything, they sound like your creations! Atlas doesn't need a next generation Knight after they just revealed one. Do you just have it out for Atlas?

Blake grabs Weiss' shoulder, and reel's her in.

Schneider shakes his head slowly, saying. Are you done? I don't believe you know what you're talking about. You haven't actually seen one, now have you? I get it. You're just defending your nation and pride. But the facts are with me.

Yang steps forward, brandishing her warped palm at Schneider, proclaiming, hey! I've fought them. Twice. And they don't look entirely like an Atlas creation. I'll tell you why. They're part organic. And it's head is very human like. But it's on fire. And it screamed. My suit detected it as organic. Atlas doesn't mess with organic stuff.

Schneider barks back, enough. Ironwood gave the green signal for this entire project. And rightfully takes the blame. We're having no involvement here, aside to un-fuck this situation! Do you four understand me?

Weiss bows her head, saying very sadly, ...that's a lie.

Blake throws her helmet back on, and leans against the industrial generator nearby, arms crossed.

Ruby very awkwardly says, uh...thank you? Can we please not do this any more.

Schneider, looking furious, switches his gaze between Ruby and Weiss, before saying, I'll forget what I just heard, Schnee. But you need to figure out who is friend, and who is foe. Let's hope, for your sake, that you make a decision.

Schneider turns around, and beads towards the Mancer's Tempo floating above. The bays open, and he says, all aboard. Stat.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, all head on the platform.

Yang hesitates, and looks at a group of Spartans eyeing her back. She abruptly waves, and staggers slightly to the platform.

As Yang steps on, Schneider says very staunchly, we've been playing car and mouse with them. That ends now. You four are going to execute them. Kill them. Murder them. One by one, if that's what it takes. They are all over Remnant, somehow. And are now attacking anything that moves. They appear to be looking for something in the process. Schnee. Yang. You two will be dispatched to Mistral. Ruby, Blake. We've been over this before. After your last few kills, you are to be dropped in Vacuo.

Yang lashes out with, kills?! How many have you faced? Ruby? You've fought them?

Ruby raises her SRS99D sniper rifle, and points to four slashes on the side, saying, yeah! Took out two in downtown Vale. They were inside a tall building. The other two I got on the street. Blake helped. How many do you got?

Yang boldly, says, two. Both melee kills..

Schneider darts his head towards Yang and says, Xiao Long. Go to armor bay 5-D. Get that frame repaired. Get medical while you're at it.

Yang shrugs and says while smiling, what do you mean? My armor is fine.

Schneider says, I've been around this armor enough to know when it acts up. The hydrolic actuators in your limbs are damaged. Your visor is cracked, and your power cell is stressed. The difficulties in your gait are a result of unstable distribution of movement synchronization.

Yang looks at him with a raised brow, saying, you know I almost died.

Schneider looks straight ahead, and says, look, if we built that suit even as half as good as I think we did, you'd of been fine. Look. Everyone. Go to your armor bays. Weiss, you're 3-D. Blake. Ruby. You know what to do. When you get your once overs, re arm and meet me in the war room. Schneider out.

Schneider storms off, leaving the four in the platform...


	10. Impend & Impart

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake look amongst themselves in light confusion as what to do next.

A voice over the bay's loudspeaker says, Yang to bay 5-D. Yang to 5-D.

Blake says, let's just see what they want. I'll catch up to you guys later. Blake heads down the bay to her station, while a voice is saying over the intercom, Blake to bay 7-D. Blake to 7-D.

The intercom blares with, Ruby Rose to bay 9-D. Ruby to bay 9-D.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss travel down the bay slowly in a tight pack, surveying the surroundings, looking for their destination.

A whistle is heard to their right. Ruby nearly jumps out of her armor in surprise, and says, oh! That's me. Ruby breaks off, and heads towards the armor station surrounded by ODST.

Blake arrives at her station. Technicians inspect her armor, and after a moment ask, what's wrong?

Blake says, my cloaking has a long delay. And it's inconsistent. I'd like it to activate sooner.

The technicians remove her pylons, and insert new pylons. They say, here. We believe that a new power supply was needed. Fluctuations in power were a factor. As always, please exercise caution when new hardware is installed.

Blake momentarily activates her cloaking, and removes her helmet, and scans around the bay.

Blake says, it's fine. Though it's transition isn't as clear as before. The cloaking was rapid, responsive, and instantaneous before. What happened?

The technicians look puzzled, and one say we'll run a full diagnostic. We'll power you down. Hang tight.

Blake takes notice of Ruby across the bay suspended in the armor station, and shouts, hey Ruby! Isn't your suit fine? What're those for?

Ruby looks over to her left, and sees a crate of replacement parts colored red. Ruby shouts back, uh, my armor isn't supposed to be repaired. Just replaced. That's what they just told me. I just eject pieces, and new ones are put on!

A loud crash is heard nearby. Ruby and Blake snap their attention over to Yang, who is telling at the technicians.

Yang says, if I wanted to, I could shatter this flimsy armor in an instant. Make it stronger next time. I only fought twice. How did I manage to damage this hunk of junk anyways?

A nearby Spartan II, sitting on an ammo crate hears this comment, and scoffs loudly, and saying, you couldn't do squat to that armor, young lady. Besides, you never underwent our training. Don't rely on armor. It's a fatal mistake.

Yang grabs her left wrist, rotating it, saying, I have my own training, and no. None in armor. But I'm a hell of a lot stronger than this armor.

The Spartan II shakes his head.

Yang slowly struts towards him, saying en route, how about it? Test your armor against me.

Weiss, locked up in the armor station, shouts, Yang, you're as hot-headed as always, but not this reckless. He's a trained soldier!

The Spartan II nods his head in Weiss' direction, quietly saying, best listen to your friend there.

Yang boastfully says, stand up!

Ruby says, oh, no. Yang don't do this you're going to get us all in trouble.

Blake frantically looks at the technicians while they have their heads down, and asks them, arent you guys going to do anything?

One nearest to Blake says, scuffles are common. Besides, we're not allowed to intervene. What could I do anyways? It's best if she learns the hard way what it means to be a Spartan.

The Spartan II cracks his neck, while standing up, saying, I'm telling ya. This is a mistake. I don't want to break you, kid.

Yang looks up at the imposing Spartan towering over her, and confidentially demands, go ahead. You get a free first hit. Who knows, you might get lucky and make me move a foot out of place.

Blake shouts, now you're just being brainless, Yang!

The Spartan II looks at Blake for a moment, before looking down at Yang, and says, suit yourself. He lifts both his hands above his head, forming an axe strike, and immediately sweeps downwards, striking the top of Yang's head, jetting her to the ground, forcing her to land on one knee. The Spartan II asks, satisfied yet?

Ruby shouts out, Yang! Yang, are you alright? You didn't have to actually hit her, you know?!

The Spartan II Siya back down, while looking at Ruby, saying, hey! Be quiet kid. She made her decision. He looks back at Yang, whom is still on one knee panting heavily, and asks, are you satisfied?

Yang abruptly stops panting, and erupts upwards in a charge, and meets the Spartan II with a right hook in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, Yang slams her boot down on his chest, in a flash of sparks, and says, no, but thanks for asking. She quickly releases her pinning of him, and storms deeper into the ship.

The Spartan II coughs, as he gets up, asking, what the hell is her problem?

The bay's loudspeaker activates, and Fleet Admiral Schneider growls with, Yang Xiao Long, get your ass to my bridge at once. UNSC personal, escort Yang Xiao Long to me at once. Fireteam Chromatic. Get your asses ready, and get on your feet. Your first official deployment is a go. As of today, the UNSC has declared war on our enemy.

Weiss' heart sinks like a stone, and she lashes out, while struggling in her powered down armor, saying, what? You can't declare war on us! Get me out of this thing! You can't do that!

Blake, and Ruby look at Weiss with a look of nigh disgust. Ruby asks Weiss, what do you mean?

Ryan Schneider calmly asks over the loudspeaker, Schnee...what. The. Hell. Are you on about? The Promethean Knights, as they're called, are our enemy, in case you've forgotten. Do you need a psyche evaluation?

Blake, with a very surprised expression, says, Weiss...

Weiss looks down, and quietly says, power me back on. Please. And Blake. I know... I know.

Weiss' power is restored, and she hops out, slapping her helmet back on, saying sheepishly, let's go.

Blake's eyes follow Weiss' movement heading to the bridge elevator. Blake hesitates for a moment, and says, let me out.

Ruby is released, and puts her helmet on, while remaining stationary. She activates VISR, catching just a glimpse of Weiss, who is highlighted red. Ruby deactivates VISR, double taking what she saw. Ruby lifts her left hand to her helmet and says, Blake. You should only be able to hear me right now. I turned on VISR to check the layout of the ship...and well...something... interesting happened.

Blake raises her right hand to her ear piece and responds with, yes, what? Yang trying to blow a hole in the hull?

Ruby pauses, and after a moment says, Weiss came up red in my IFF.

Blake pauses as well, and says in disbelief, that's scary. Have it fixed later. Look, I'll head to the bridge. Let's not keep the angry guy waiting.

Ruby cuts the line of communication, and catches up with Blake to the elevator.

As the elevator ascends, and faint flashes of light pass on their visors through the shutters in silence, Ruby asks, is everything going Ok, you think?

Blake, asks in return, what? Is what going Ok? Yang may be punished, or something. But she will be fine.

Ruby in light confusion asks in correction, no. I meant. I meant, everything. This was exciting. But now it doesn't feel right.

Blake says, "now" when did it ever. Weiss and Yang are acting strange. And I have questions of my own, too. Look, we're here. Another time, Ruby.

Blake and Ruby step forward, aside Weiss and Yang, with Schneider in front facing them, appearing as if he's going to make a speech, while having a pair of Spartans at his side.

Schneider proudly says, Good. You're here. Alright! Listen up. From this moment onwards, we are officially at war. We must impend this upon our foes. This machination referred to only as Promethean Knights. Thus, impart them with might. Your previous deployments were to gather intelligence. But this enemy has an unknown capability, so we cannot wait. I will send detachments of troops across Remnant. Atlas will be secured first. Then the Menagerie. Vale, and then, Mistral. Vacuo is seemingly a dead zone. Certain parts of Vale are dead too. Currently, we are above Mistral outskirts... Ms Schnee. Xiao Long. This is your stop. We have a small outpost there. You will be assisted by ODST, as they've secured an area below. Do...do you two have any questions?

Weiss lowers her head, while Yang asks, yeah, why are we working in pairs different from how we normal do? And why split us up? I nearly was killed last time.

Schneider says, oh, you say you were fine. You all must be challenged, as well as get training in the process. Now, head down to the outpost.

Schneider looks up, and shouts to the ship's AI, Samantha! Charter a course for Vacuo. Engage on my command.

Weiss hesitantly heads into the elevator, silent.

Yang shifts her attention between Weiss, and Schneider, before doing the same.

As the elevator door shuts, Yang quietly asks Weiss, what's wrong? You're worrying us.

Weiss, still having her head down, lazily cocks it, slowly asking, what do you mean us? Nothing is wrong Yang. Absolutely nothing. If anything, something is wrong with you. After what you pulled by picking a fight.

Yang puts her hand on Weiss' shoulder, and points at her with her other, saying, what I did was impulse. What you said was concerning. Weiss. You can tell me.

Weiss double taps the side of her helmet with her index and middle finger, dispelling the gold colored tint of the visor, showing her face through the smokey tinted visor. Weiss says in anguish, Yang, I think that the U.N.S.C has something against Atlas. Admiral Schneider has been saying very rude things to me. He doesn't seem to like me. Is it because I'm a Schnee, or because if I'm Atlesian?

The elevator blinds rack open, and Yang takes a step out, saying, you're both tech power houses, right? Perhaps it's them being offended or shrewd.

Weiss struts out, saying, yeah, that is certainly a possibility.

Weiss double taps the side of her helmet, returning the visor to its gold color, and says, and you, Yang? Your turn now. What's bothering you?

Yang continues heading down the bay, towards the lift, while Weiss trails close behind. Yang inhales, and states, remember during our mission to Mountain Glenn, how Oobleck asked us why do we want to be Huntresses? I told him. My answer was, that I wanted to explore the world. Be free. Helping along the way is nice too, ya know?

Weiss exclaims, but that's exactly what we're doing. Exploring Remnant, and helping people.

Yang brings her fist up, looking at it, saying, but I'm in a cage, Weiss. There are strings attached. An angle. You see? This is not how someone should live.

They both approach the lift, and Weiss slams the release button, sending it down.

Weiss says, I understand, Yang. I get it. But for now, we have a job to do. And from the looks of it, it's the dead of night. And for once, we actually have backup.

Yang looks ahead at the swampy U.N.S.C outpost, seeing various ODST soldiers gearing up, and moving cargo.

They both reluctantly step off the lift. Some ODST take casual notice to them.

A more elaborate looking ODST eyes them, shouting, Chromatic, over here!

Weiss and Blake rush over to the calling ODST member. He extends his hand to Weiss, saying, welcome. Both of you. Now, you two gentlemen are Spartan IV's correct? Welcome to the fold.

Weiss abruptly crosses her arms, saying, gentlemen? Oh no. Not today. Nope. Yang...

The ODST flustered says, oh! I had no idea. Ms. Truly sorry.

Yang places her hands on her helmet and slowly looks around at the observing ODST, and pulls off her helmet, letting her golden hair fall freely. Sbe discards her helmet at her feet.

A wave of cat-calling and whistles are heard around the site. Yang, with her eyes closed, says, take it easy, boys.

The ODST in charge raises his arm, signaling the rest to stop. He says, again, my apologies. We will be moving out within an hour. Gear up if you need to. We'll be launching an assault on the Prometheans then. They're about five klicks west of here. You'll be our support.

Yang asks, "klicks?"

Weiss says, a Klick is 1,000 meters. So that's about 3 miles. Fairly close actually

The ODST soldier yells, gear up! We're out in an hour. Chromatic is here as backup!


	11. Teleology of Phantasm

Ryan Schneider is heard over the intercom, saying, dust off, dust off!

The bay of the ship begins to close, as it prepares for lift off.

Yang and Weiss' AI both say in tandem, warning. Warning. Gale force winds imminent.

The ODST leader, says, we're heading out now, seeing as you're here.

Weiss grabs her rifle off her back, and steps forward, demanding in the process, lead the way.

The ODST leader says very shrewdly, now that's what I like to hear. We are ODST. Hell Jumpers, exfil to destination. Two file lines! Keep VISR on. Suppressed weapons only!

The squad of ODST begin to form, and shout, We are ODST, sir. On your order, sir!

The ODST leader says to Yang and Weiss, normally, Spartans lead us into battle. Though we have seniority in this case. Say the word, and we march.

Weiss raises her rifle above her head, shouting, U.N.S.C personnel, get going!

The troops head out, followed by the unnamed leader heading in front of their ranks.

Yang and Weiss follow behind.

Yang, wielding her dual submachine guns, says to Weiss, so, what's this VISR I keep hearing? I know Ruby has one. Do we?

A ODST trooper just ahead of them overhears the question, and says while looking back, VISR. Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance. It's a fully integrated identify friend-foe, thermal imaging, night vision, that is projected over your heads up display. It's exclusive to us. Though, I did hear of one of you having it. Clad in red armor, right? You know, now thinking about it, that's why she uses a ODST shaped helmet. Damn. Wish I could get the Spartan treatment.

Yang asks, shaped? Is it not one?

The ODST trooper looks straight, and says, can't say for certain. But it has VISR, and looks exactly like our helmet. But it's running on a MJOLNIR frame. So it's not made of carbon fiber and ceramic like ours. It's made of the same stuff your armor is made of. It's a one of a kind as far as I know. Carbon fiber doesn't like paint. So that means it's made of metal.

Weiss asks him in return, did you know that's not all? She's a marksman. Our new suits were made for us, based on our skills, talents, and personality. Her HUD also has a 3-9 digital zoom to aid with long distance shots. Something not even you have. While her personal rifle isn't quite as powerful as what she is being issued, she is rather skilled with it. Do not underestimate Atlesian Intel, or our engineering. She designed, and fabricated that weapon herself. I just hope she can use that thing you guys gave her.

The ODST increases his pacing, while saying, and I wouldn't underestimate our logistics. We know weapons. I'm not sure how you know of another MJOLNIR frame, and it's features. Most Spartans aren't aware of any ones other than their own.

Yang speaks up with, hey, want to see my personal weapon? I made them my selves. Finest in Vale.

Weiss objects by saying, Yang, you don't have your Ember Celica. They're likely still on the ship. Or may have been returned to Beacon.

Yang slaps her submachine guns back in her magnetic strips, and smashes her forearms together, breaking apart orange panels, revealing Ember Celica, integrated into each arm.

The ODST whistles, and says, that's in impressive modification. M90 CAWS 10 gauge shells? That's a nasty punch. Hey. We're going to be arriving soon. Hopefully you'll give a demo on those?

While inspecting her freshly unveiled Ember Celica, the shells begin to revolve rapidly, as they actuate. Yang says, yeah. You betcha. Hey. How do you know what these are?

Weiss interrupts, and says, Yang, when... how did they do that?

Yang proudly boasts, this was their intention all along. They didn't have time to finalise merging with the arms. And aren't ready to be used. So they say. But they're capable of being fired. So they covered them with plates to hide them. They didn't condone their usage until the process was complete. But...I'll try them out, lightly of course.

The ODST, says, interesting. The U.N.S.C isn't known for unfinished prototypes. They must've been in a rush. And I surmised what they were, based on your reputation. You're a unarmed fighter.

Weiss yanks off her helmet, and points ahead very sternly, saying, Yang. We're here. Get ready.

Weiss throws her helmet back on, draws her rifle, and parts her way through the ODST troops, saying, ODST! Keep on lookout. Moving on up to first shack ahead. Chroma-4, on me.

The ODST troop at back says to Yang, I think that's you, little lady.

Yang rushes to catch up to Weiss, who is aiming at a decrepit wooden shack. Weiss says, Yang, open the door. Slowly.

Yang approaches, and grabs the handle, and eases it open.

Yang's AI says, threat detected.

Weiss storms in, and says, Yang. Take a look at this.

Yang walks in the shack, and sees Weiss aiming her rifle at an angle towards the ground.

Yang exclaims, what? What is it?

Weiss says, look where I'm aiming, looks at the ground, and sees a heavily damaged Promethean Knights, twitching on the ground.

Yang walks over to the Promethean Knight, crouching down, and says, bullet holes? But who was here before us? Who took it down?

Weiss squeezes the trigger, putting a burst into the head of the Promethean, finishing it off.

Weiss lowers her rifle, and says, I did. But take a look around. What's missing? An ODST outside, shouts, Fireteam Chromatic! Status?

Weiss says, no bullet casings, Yang. The U.N.S.C didn't shoot it. Dust ammunition.

Yang shouts loudly, it's fine, guys. Just a dead Promethean Knight in here.

Yang's AI says, system rebooting. Error. Error. Runtime environment interference. Yang pounds hits the side of her helmet, and her HUD goes static.

Yang grunts, and drops to her knees.

Weiss says, my HUD is going off, too. You alright?

The Promethean Knight Corpse lights up, and says, Intruders. Intrude. Timed pulse radius.

Yang abruptly staggers up, and using her armor's power, shoves Weiss, sending her flying, screaming, run, Weiss! Move!

Weiss points at the ODST troops standing guard, and says, on alert, now! Standby.

Weiss catches a red glare from inside the shack. As she looks over, the shack detonates, sending wood and nails raining down.

Weiss' AI says, probability of survival...99.97%. status...survived. Approach with caution. Warning. Enemy units inbound.

Weiss screams, Yang! You alright? Hey get out here now.

A large piece of wood is cast aside from the flaming rubble, and Yang is heard saying, the damn thing self destructed. Though it was a energy blast. Not a typical explosion.

Yang exists the ruins of the shack, saying, yeah I got the same warning. Damn...those boulders. I'll stay there.

Weiss says to the ODST troops, Prometheans inbound. I'll give you support. Stick close to me.

Weiss throws her arms outwards, casting her bubble shield, enveloping the squad of ODST. The ODST and Weiss begin to fade translucent.

Weiss says, my barrier will keep us cloaked and shielded, so long as we remain within it. We have time to prepare. Understood, U.N.S.C?

The ODST troops all agree in unison.

Yang leans against a nearby boulder, saying, I can hardly see you guys. Hey, I'll keep an eye in my HUD. I'm going to try to contact Ruby...finally.

Yang's AI says, Opening connection. Chroma-1 now live.

Yang exclaims, Ruby?! What are you and Blake doing? We're in the Mistral swamps, wide open. They're moving in on us.

One word at a time, muffled by rifle shots in-between, Ruby frustratingly says, Yang... I'm... trying...to...give...Blake...Cover...fire...And...hang...on.

Yang says, can you give me a feed? Let me see.

Yang's AI says, establishing feed to Chroma-1.

Yang looks up to the upper right of her HUD as a new window shows up, displaying Ruby's first person perspective laying down on a rocky canyon firing off SRS99D rounds. Yang notices Ruby is about to reload.

Ruby says more clearly, reloading now. Listen Yang. These things are not on a mission. They're all over. And getting stronger.

A stray Light Rifle shot hits Ruby on Yang's feed, as Yang responds with, they're able to hit you all the way up there?

Ruby slingshots the charging handle, as she says, yeah, and they seem to be getting better at shooting, too.

Ruby adds on another statement, oh! Got to go! Talk later!

Yang sees Ruby jump up and slide down the rocky cliff she was perched on, as the feed cuts off.

Yang stands up, and looks ahead, saying, Weiss. I see a couple in the distance. Stand by. I'll distract them. You guys open fire on them.

An ODST troops says, that sounds like a plan, little lady.

Yang stands firm with fists clenches, facing the slowly marching Prometheans in the distance. Yang gestures with her head and asks, hey. These guys don't come in large numbers. If so why go through 'us'? Why did the U.N.S.C need to get involved for just a few instances of rebellion from robots?

A ODST trooper says, you don't understand. There aren't just a few dozen...there are hundreds of thousands. It's just that, we can't find them all. So we weed them out, and strike them down when we can. it's a bigger issue than you're lead on to believe.

Weiss says, so you want to stir the hornets nest?

The ODST trooper says, put simply, yes. We can talk about it later... they see Chroma-4 over there. Let's use that to our advantage.

Yang's Ember Celica's shells revolve rapidly. Yang says, there are only two that I can see. Let me get their attention.

Yang discharges her Ember Celica in the air. The Promethean Knights' lighting turns red, and they charge towards Yang.

Weiss says via intercom, Yang, take the one on the right. Leave the other to us.

The Knights fire their Suppressors at Yang as she lifts up her arms to block the volley of shots.

Yang screams, now! Get him!

Yang charged towards and tackles the Promethean Knight to the ground, struggling to keep it down.

Weiss dispels the cloaking effect, and fires controlled bursts from her Battle rifle, as the other ODST troops follow suite.

Yang grips her Knights head, shoving it into the ground, and cocks back her other arm, and lands a strike in the chest, heavily damaging it. The Knight loosens up it's struggle.

Yang stands up, and fires her Ember Celica at the other Knight, causing it to drop to one knee. Yang puts her foot on the neck of the downed Knight, while she jabs a few more discharges at the standing Knight, crumbling away it's armor. She looks back down at the other Knight, and twists her ankle, severing it's head. The gunfire dies down, as Weiss says, are these guns really that underpowered against our enemy? And Yang...that's HOW many you've defeated with punches?

Weiss dispels her barrier.

An ODST troops begins to radio in, and says, I'll call in, and say this areas secured for now. We'll hold it down. Hopefully only those two were reported here.

Weiss walks over to Yang, saying, we need to join up with Ruby and Blake. It's not right keeping us seperate. Besides, they're experts at this from what I hear. Alright, Yang. Sit down. We're getting out of here. Let me call Ruby, see what's up to while we wait for a Pelican.


	12. Like Atlas Before You

Ruby, while trudging over the sands of Vacuo alongside Blake, asks her, hey Blake, are you having trouble moving at all? I think I took on too much sand. I feel it in my joints.

Blake says, no, I can't say that I do. I haven't been rolling around in it like you. And my armor is lighter than yours. I'm not sinking in the sand, see? Which also raises another point. You're taking advantage of the terrain, and sitting on cliffs shooting, using me as bait. I'm in the sand, and you're sand logged? Ruby, what have you been doing?

Ruby, while laughing, says, well, I've been laying down. And you're not Blakey Bait! It's just a strategy. You get their attention, and I hit 'em hard.

Blake playfully scoffs, and says, right, so I'm bait?

Ruby raises her arm, and stops walking, saying in the process, oh! Weiss is calling.

Weiss says over the channel, Ruby! We're trying to rejoin you. If the U.N.S.C has a problem with it, well...forget them. I called for a ride, and me and Yang are zeroing on your signal. If we slip-space, it'll be no time at all. There wasn't much on our end. And truthfully, that's concerning. Why go through all this running around, when the ODST can handle it?

Ruby replies with, You mustve missed the memo. Weiss, they're in Vacuo. Me and Blake encounter one every ten minutes. They're weaker here than other places. Go down too easy. Look, we're in the wide open currently. They seemingly come outta nowhere. I can see for miles. Teleology of Phantasm believes they're originating from here. Anyway, can't wait to see you!

Weiss says, the ship is here. Be there soon. And we found something here odd, too. Chroma-2 out.

Ruby severs the connection, and says to Blake, well, Weiss and Yang are going to be here. So prepare for that dust storm. Also, do you see in your HUD anything that says Chroma? That's your designation. We all have one. I'm Chroma-1.

Blake says, Yes I see it. Chroma-3. So Yang is Chroma-4. Hey, your helmet says the temperature, right? How hot is it?

Ruby says, it's 55 degrees centigrade. Which is about 130 degrees Fahrenheit. Wait...what? I don't feel a thing in this armor.

Ruby returns her rifle to her back, and abruptly shaking her hand, ejecting the armor off.

Ruby says, oh yeah, I feel that heat. Let's see how hot the sand is.

Ruby crouched down, picking up a handful of sand, and immediately drops it.

Ruby abruptly jumps back up, shaking her hand again, saying, yeah, Blake, that burns. Don't removed your helmet unless you have to.

Ruby swipes up her removed panels from her hand and affixes them back in place.

Both Ruby and Blake's AI says, Mancer's Tempo inbound. Warning. Gale force winds imminent. Incoming transmission. Patching through.

A voice gradually fades in through the transmission saying, U.N.S.C Infinity-class warship, Mancer's Tempo inbound. This is Fleet Admiral Ryan Schneider. Fireteam Chromatic, be advised, slip-space rupture heading your way. I have a package for you, Chroma-1, and Chroma-3.

Ruby and Blake's AI resumes with, Reevaluation. Hurricane force winds. Danger. Retreat immediately.

The Mancer's Tempo cruises above them, blasting sand in all directions, ferociously.

Ruby and Blake's AI resumes with Ryan Schneider saying rather triumphantly, It's a completely different sensation, isn't it? It's not about its size or magnitude. The sensation. It's like there's an ocean above the sky, and you feel like it will crash down all at once. That is the Mancer's Tempo.

With the massive vessel providing shade overhead, Ruby says while in awe, it is a fine ship, sir. It really is. I'd love to look around sometime. But, I'm expecting my sister, and Weiss.

Ryan Schneider says, of course, Chroma-1. Chroma-2, and Chroma-4 are inside. Please clear the LZ. We're popping the hatches.

Blake and Ruby move from under the ship, and the elevator ejects, slowly moving down.

Blake points at the ship, saying, Ruby...look. that's...impressive.

Ruby looks up, and sees Yang leaning against a Scorpion tank, holding a M41 SPNK, and Weiss, with her helmet off sitting on the side of the tank, looking back

Yang shouts at Blake and Ruby, did anyone order a tank? Cause I swear someone ordered a tank!

Weiss fans her self with her hands, before throwing her helmet on.

The elevator bottoms out, and the tank rolls off the platform.

Yang hops down from the platform, and sits atop the side of the tank, while shouting, well? Get on.

The ship's PA system blares from within the bay, Mancer's Tempo is remaining here for resupply and support. We will see you a base camp after your departure. I'm setting a waypoint to your suits. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have reports of an unknown force here in Vacuo, harassing the natives. They are using armed transportation, and ships. This is not the Prometheans. I repeat. This is not the Prometheans. Head out once, and investigate. Oh...and Chroma-1. I've been informed of your armor's ability. We have have a fresh set of plates available, should you discard them. Ryan Schneider out.

Yang shrugs, and says, Yeah, Ruby, he told us this en route. Anyways...the ship is staying here. We're about 1,200 meters away. So a fairly short ride it should be.

Ruby and Blake each sit on the side of the Scorpion tank, and the driver's hatch fly's open.

Yang jumps into the cockpit, and says, shotgun! Well, not really. But I'm driving anyhow. Woo!

Ruby ask Yang, wait, you can drive it? You sure?

Yang shrugs as she grabs the hatch, and says, they gave me a crash course while we were on our way. I can stop, go forward, and turn.

Yang slams the hatch down, and begins to pivot the tank.

Ruby says via comm to Fireteam Chromatic, team, I'm picking something up. Yang, head the tank towards our destination. I'll take a look ahead. Activating 9x optical zoom... Weiss...it's Atlas. What is Atlas doing here? I see five Bullheads heading towards us. Weiss...they're targeted as enemies.

While wrestling with the controls of the Scorpion, Yang says, I got the ping. Atlesian militants. Weiss, you're Atlesian, what do they want?

Weiss hesitantly says, I knew it. This was a power play. No wonder the U.N.S.C tagged my armor as hostile. They better have answers. Yang, step on it.

Blake says, what, do you mean the U.N.S.C played us? We're the enemy now?

Weiss replies with, ...no, Blake. Atlas betrayed...us. Me. Ruby, careful. This isnt like Atlas.

Ruby puts her hand on her helmet, saying, Weiss...they're trying to contact us.

Ryan Schneider overrides the communication, saying, Ahh..adjusted the feed. Ah, yes, Atlas. Mind telling me why you're on intercept trajectory for a U.N.S.C sanctioned smash-and-grab? Vacuo isn't your territory, and the council has authorized us to be here. Answer me at once, or we will be forced to undergo measures to ensure the safety of this motorcade.

A voice responds with, this is Atlesian special forces. We are on asset recovery, and you are preventing us from our task. Relinquish Atlesian technology at once, or be fired upon immediately.

Weiss interrupts, and says, this is Weiss Schnee. Second in line to the SDC. What are you doing here, Atlas?

The mysterious voice responds with, target identified. Please exit your armor, and disengage yourself from the U.N.S.C armor. You are wanted for treason against Atlas. A capital offense. This is your one chance to come home peacefully.

Ryan Schneider says, Asset denied, Atlas. Any further zeroing in on us will result in an act of war. Change your heading now. My Spartans are not liable for your mismanagement. Chroma-1, stop your tank. Let them come. And so you know, Atlas. I have the MAC gun of a capital ship aimed at your intercepting party. You are to meet Fireteam Chromatic at their current location. We are going discuss this like civilized folks. Do you understand me?

Weiss jumps off the tank, waving her arms, saying, it's me they want, Schneider. Me. They're accusing me of being a traitor. I've always believed in Atlas. And I knew it was wrong to trust the U.N.S.C. Schneider. I despise you. I'm giving this armor to Atlas. Maybe what's gained from this armor can help us understand where YOU went wrong, Ryan.

Yang breaks her silence, and solemnly says, so...what's next, Weiss?

Blake chimes in by saying, Weiss...we knew this was making you nervous. But you're downright paranoid about this. -Weiss, please don't take us down with you.

The mystery voice says, a wise decision, Ms Schnee. Arriving in twenty seconds.

Ryan Schneider says, I'm sorry you all had to find out like this...Samantha...fire the main gun...


End file.
